OBSESIONES
by Luckela Kino
Summary: Lo fácil aburre, lo difícil atrae, lo complicado seduce, lo imposible obsesiona y tú me enamoras... Dos chicas que aprenderán no de la mejor forma lo que es el verdadero amor...
1. Chapter 1

"OBSECIONES" Capitulo 1

**POV SERENA**

¿Curso pre Universitario? Pero que pretende esa vieja, desgraciada, claro como ella no tiene vida social que atender no le importa pasar todo el día dando clases, ahora tendré que asistir a ese maldito curso.- esa era mi amiga Makoto quejándose, una chica de carácter fuerte, decidida, centrada, nunca deja que NADA le afecte, no veo a Makoto haciendo una locura, lo cual creo q le gusta mucho a los chicos pues no falta un doggy que quiera tener algo con mi amiga, y ella sin piedad los batea, Mako solo tiene ojos para el vecino, le gusta desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hasta el momento no ha hecho nada para hacerle saber sus sentimientos, si me lo preguntan no creo que Makoto sea de esas tipas que están dispuestas a dejar todo o hacer todo por amor, son de las que si se da bueno, y si no pues también, pero su vecino ¡OMG! bueno para que negarlo esta buenote uff ya me dio calor de solo pensar en el, pero ¡heey! tranquilos yo respeto, mi amiga ya le hecho el ojito, como les decía Mako es una gran cosa, no se deja de nada ni de nadie, le vale un cacahuate lo que la gente diga o deje de decir de ella, aunque a veces su estado de animo es muy cambiante, nada para alarmarse.

El hecho es que estamos a pocos días de la graduación e iniciar la Universidad, nos acaban de dar los resultados del examen de admisión para la Universidad. Pobre de mi amiga le había rogado tanto a su madre que la inscribiera en un curso de cocina durante las vacaciones y por fin la habia convencido, en realidad no le rogo mucho, Mako es la menor de los hermanos Kino, lo cual la hacia la niña de los ojos de sus padres, y la consentida, en especial de su papá el señor Medar Kino que aunque por motivos de trabajo por el momento se encuentra fuera del país (creo que durante un año tendrá que vivir fuera del país y solo lleva 3 meses) no hay lunes y miércoles por la noche en la que no le hablara a Mako para preguntarle como le estaba yendo en el colegio y decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba, claro luego se pasaba hablando durante horas con su madre Reika, los señores Kino están mas enamorados que nunca, su hermano esta estudiando en la Universidad, tiene 25 años, se atrazo unos años pero por fin esta por egresar de Ingeniero, el tiene novia que por cierto no le agrada para nada a Makoto, es una insoportable de lo peor, pero mas adelante la conoceran, y creanme nos daran la razón. Ups creo que me sali un poco de el tema, el punto es que mi amiga los últimos meses se la pasaba practicando platillos en lugar de estudiar para el examen de admisión Universitaria, debido a eso obtuvo un puntaje muy bajo y ahora la están obligando a asistir a un curso pre-universitario 4 veces a la semana por la tarde durante 1 mes y medio, si es que quiere entrar a esta universidad.

¿Se acuerdan que les dije que Mako no se deja de nada y de nadie, q es una chica de carácter fuerte y q le vale un cacahuate lo que la gente diga? Pues si, todo eso es verdad, pero esta de mas decir que todos tenemos nuestro, mmm… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Talón de Aquiles? La excepción de Mako para su version "no me importa lo que digas, hago lo que quiero" son sus padres y saber que los va a decepcionar al enterarse de que tiene que asistir al curso pre-universitario la debe estar torturando, ahora ¿Qué tiene de malo el curso? Pues no mucho en realidad, ese curso siempre es para los peores de cada colegio, ya sea en calificaciones o los que llaman "chicos problemas" es decir los que ni se preocupan por asistir al colegio, pero hacen el vano intento por ingresar a una buena universidad en nuestro caso a la mejor universidad del país, en mi humilde opinión es una forma de sacar mas dinero a los de nuevo ingreso y se aprovechan de los que ponemos menos esfuerzo en los estudios.

La verdad no creo q sus padres reaccionen de la manera en que ella se esta imaginando los señores Kino son un amor, son los padres mas comprensivos que conozco...

- Se supone que por las tardes voy a mis clases de cocina, ¿ahora que voy a hacer Serena?.- así es Serena es mi nombre, soy una rubia espectacular, con unas curvas que oh por Dios matan a cualquiera, esta bien exagero un poco pero tengo lo mío, al igual que mi amiga tengo 18 años(bueno ella esta por cumplirlos) y claro uno que otro pretendiente no me falta, en realidad muchos haha, si lo se, no conozco la humildad, pero para que negar lo obvio ¿no creen?.

Así que esta es la actual situación estamos a poco tiempo de graduarnos y mi amiga se acaba de enterar que tiene que inscribirse en el maldito curso que les conté, si es que quiere entrar a la mejor Universidad. ¿Saben q es lo peor? Creo que tendre que hacerle compania a Mako, si, no soy muy buena con los estudios, Dios fue muy generoso conmigo dandome belleza, popularidad no me dio porque bueno por alguna extraña razón no soy muy sociable, no podía ser perfecta...

**POV MAKOTO**

- No exageres amiga, tus papas son muy comprensivos, así que seguramente no te ira tan mal como piensas, ademas yo estare contigo cuando se lo digas a tu madre.

Si, esa es mi amiga Serena, tan fresca como siempre, Sere era una chica rubia, muy bonita debo admitir, es una de las chicas mas geniales que conozco y mas odiadas en el colegio, y es que todos los chicos quieren con ella, pero siempre los rechaza, dice que ella quiere un verdadero hombre y no un muchachito al que le tenga que limpiar el pañal, si claro ella muy vieja apenas tenemos 18 años, bueno yo en realidad tengo 17 pero este mes cumplire los 18, pero bueno ella siempre exagerando, cabe aclarar algo, si bien ni Serena ni yo le hemos hecho caso a todos esos tipos, ninguna de las dos es virgen, yo pues la perdí con un amigo de mi hermano que no quiero recordar y Serena la perdió en un viaje que hizo a Paris, se tomo muy en serio eso de que es la ciudad del amor.

- Este... ¿Y en que me beneficia tú presencia ahí Sere?.- pregunte, continuando la platica.

- Ash, obviamente tu madre se contendra el enojo debido a que yo estoy ahí, asi te salvo de un buen regaño, y cuando ya tenga la oportunidad de castigarte estará mas tranquila y no pasara de un "si hubieses estudiado con entusiasmo no estarías en esta situación".- Me dijo mi rubia favorita con un guiño.

- Mmmm ya veo amiga si supongo que podria funcionar, ¿y tu ya recogiste tu resultado?

- No Mako estaba esperando para saber como te había ido, pero honestamente con tus resultados toda esperanza que tuviese desapareció. Así que me voy a ver que sucede

- Claro Serena, tomate tú tiempo.- dije, si, exactamente la intencion de mis palabras, es la q se estan imaginando, no quiero enfrentar aun a mi mamá, mi amiga entendió de el porque de mi petición.- mientras iré al baño a retocarme un poco, no vaya a ser que me encuentre con un prospecto de novio.- dije levantando una de las cejas y sonriendo.

- Si, esta bien ¡deséame suerte Mako!.- dijo Sere con cara de ir al matadero.

- ¡Suerte amiga!.- le dije a Sere, aunque en realidad las dos sabíamos lo que le iban a decir.

Entre al baño, saque mi cosmetiquera y así comenzar a retocarme el maquillaje, me hice nuevamente mi coleta, y me puse perfume me gusta dejar mi aroma en cada lugar que paso, Serena abrió bruscamente la puerta por no decir que la abrió de una patada, lo cual hizo que me asustara y como acto reflejo le rocié perfume en el rostro.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! Makoto ridícula, ¿que te sucede? Créeme que esta no es la mejor manera de presumirme tu nuevo perfume.- grito Serena mientras se restregaba los ojos.

- Estúpida, quien te manda a andar abriendo de un golpazo las puertas…- dije riendo por el ultimo comentario de mi amiga.- Lo siento Sere, de verdad lo siento.- dije después de haberla insultado, regañado y burlado de ella.

- Ya no importa, escúchame acabo de ver unos tipos que ¡OH POR DIOS!.- dijo Serena dándose viento con la mano en el rostro.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y como cuantos años les calculaste? .- Si bueno, mi amiga no era la única que no estaba interesada en no andar de niñera, a mi también me llamaban la atención los chicos mayores, claro tampoco soy extremista no quiero andar con un tipo de 30 años, mi limite son 29 años, haha es broma, pero si hemos puesto un limite de edad nuestro tipo ideal debe estar entre los rangos de 23 y 27 años, y por supuesto altos muy altos, bueno al menos en mi caso, ya que soy muy alta no puedo andar con un pulgarcito, Serena es mas flexible en ese aspecto, eso es porque su estatura es la normal ni muy alta ni muy baja. Creo que esta es otra de las razones por las que nunca acepto a la mayoria de los tipos que querían algo conmigo, si de por si ya les pasaba, ahora al ponerme zapatos altos me iban a quedar de llaveros.

- Pues mira, creo que tenían mmm unos 18 o 19 años deben ser de nuevo ingreso igual que nosotras.

- Paso amiga, no son mi tipo y ahora que lo pienso tampoco el tuyo, ¿que te sucede?.- le dije a Serena

- Pues mira, tu sabes q yo no soy para nada superficial, el físico realmente no me importa, pero en serio que llama la atención.- dijo mi amiga sonriendo pícaramente.

- de pronto el celular de Serena comenzó a sonar, ella se apresuro a contestar

- Si mamá, aun estoy en la Universidad

- No, yo creo que es mejor que tú me ayudes a buscar.

- Si esta bien, el hermano de Makoto esta con nosotras, no te preocupes por nada. Te hablo cuando vaya de regreso ¿esta bien? .- Serena comenzó a reír, pareciera que su madre le hubiese contado algún chiste o no se.

- Compórtate Mimete, de todas formas no hay muchos que ver, eso será cuando inicien las clases, te hablo luego ¡bye!.- se despidió Sere aun riendo.

- ¿Que sucede? ¿Que te dijo tu mamá porque te rías tanto?.- le pregunte entre risas, ya que la risa de Serena era muy contagiosa.

- Le dije que tu hermano estaba con nosotras y ella me dijo en un tono muy serio "Serena, ten cuidado con Neflyte, no vayas a dar mala impresión, esta es tu oportunidad de conseguir a un novio sexy y guapo hija, y si te ven con Neflyte pueden creer que se trata de tu novio o algo así, mantén la distancia"- Dijo mientras las dos estallábamos en risas.

La mamá de Serena tenia 34 años, aveces parece hermana de Serena en lugar de su madre, era muy joven cuando quedo embarazada de Sere, tenia solo 16 años, afortunadamente su papá la apoyo siempre y se casaron cuando Mimete llego a su mayoría de edad, el padre de Serena Kenji Tsukino es mayor que su mamá por 8 años, Serena tiene la suerte de ser hija única. Prácticamente nos conocemos desde siempre, mi mamá era la mejor amiga de Kenji el padre de Serena y cuando Mimete quedo embarazada mi madre le brindo su apoyo, ya que mi mamá al igual que Mimete quedo embarazada a muy temprana edad, a los 6 meses mi mamá quedo embarazada de su segundo hijo, ósea yo, así que Serena es mayor por 6 meses.

- oye, como te fue Sere?.- pregunte aun conociendo la respuesta, o admenos creia conocerla.

- pues amiga, creo q te tocara venir sola al curso, por increible que parezca me aceptaron sin nesecidad del curso pre-universitario.- termino de decir Serena, entonces comprendi que mi paso por la Universidad no iba a ser de lo mas buena.

N/A: Bueno, pues aquí les traigo mi nueva historia espero que les guste :D se que no eh terminado las anteriores, pero ya estoy trabajando en eso, posiblemente dirán que "como inicia una nueva historia, si ni ah terminado las anteriores" pero esq esta historia me tiene muy emocionada es la primera vez que escribo acerca de Serena, habían algunas que pensaban q no me gusta, pero Serena siempre fue mi favorita hasta que Gaby me hizo una Makoto fan :D pues ahí cambien y Serena junto con Mina pasaron a ser mis segundas favoritas :D.

Me decidí a escribir esta historia siendo Mako y Serena las protagonistas desde que leí una historia se llama "apariencias" creo pero UFG! *_* AME ESA HISTORIA! Me encanto! En serio se los digo :D. No quiero que digan "aaah le copiaste" porque NO ES ASI! aunq si la idea salió al leer esa historia y las protagonistas sean Serena y Makoto, la trama es diferente :D así que espero que les guste … y si no les gusta pues no lo lean porque eso de venir y criticar a los demás no me parece vv :D… así que así de sencillo :D ni ustedes ni yo nos complicamos :D bye! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**"OBSESIONES"**

**CAPITULO 1**

**MAKOTO POV: (Universidad de Tokio "Tödai")**

- ¡Mako!.- escucho llamarme a Esmeralda, pero sigo caminando como si no fuera conmigo la cosa, no soporto a esa tipa ¿Porque? Pues porque es una maldita hipócrita entrometida, el ultimo año hubieron muchos rumores acerca de mi, que supuestamente había perdido mi virginidad con un profesor, que había tenido relaciones hasta con el encargado de la limpieza, lo ultimo fue que Serena y yo éramos lesbianas y teníamos una relación seria, lo cual a Serena y a mi nos causo mucha gracia, si hay algo que realmente nos gusta son los hombres, Esmeralda siempre se enteraba de lo que se decía, y me defendía de todos las falsas acusaciones, tiempo después nos enteramos que siempre sabia lo que se decían, porque era ella quien iniciaba los rumores.

.- Mako ¿vienes a inscribir materias?.- me pregunta colocándose frente a mi, cuando por fin me alcanza.

- oh, hola Esmeralda, no te veía desde la graduación, y no, vengo al curso.- le contesto, con tono de molestia.

- ah es cierto, supe que tendrías que asistir a ese curso de los no muy inteligentes.- me dijo la muy perra con su tono burlón.

- Si, en realidad es un curso para reforzar aun mas tus conocimientos.- dije utilizando la frase que me habían dicho en secretaria, cuando había ido a reclamar, por mi calificación.

- ¡Si claro! Bueno afortunadamente, no tengo que asistir a ese "curso de reforzamiento".- dijo asiendo comillas con sus dedos.

- Si, que suerte que tus resultados fueran demasiados bajos y ni siquiera te dieran la oportunidad de hacer el curso ¿y que haces aquí? ¿Lograste convencer a algún profesor acostándote con el?.- y ahí estaba yo dejando salir mi veneno, pero ella fue la que me provoco, le dedique una sonrisa de lo más falsa mientras me gire y me dirigí al salón en el que seria el curso, sin siquiera esperar a una respuesta. Entro en el aula, y entonces mi tortura comienza, hay 8 mesas grandes para 6 personas, en cada mesa ha estudiantes, unos están concentrados en mandar mensajes, jugar o lo que sea que estén haciendo en su celular, una chica esta… por Dios, creo que vi la lengua entrando en la garganta de ese chico, en otra de las mesas hay un chico con un arete grandísimo en su oreja, puedo ver la silla atravez de la perforación de su oreja, ¿como pueden hacerse eso? Digo no estoy en contra de los piercing, en realidad un arete de lo mas discreto en una de las orejas de los chicos es muy sexy, al igual q los tatto, camino por el pasillo en medio de las mesas y me dirijo a la primera, creo que será mejor que me siente al frente así no me quedo dormida durante la clase, por lo menos por educación. Si no fuera por ese maldito profesor…

**Flashback**

**1 semana antes…**

-Entiendo señorita, pero las calificaciones han sido objetivas, precisamente uno de los profesores más estrictos dentro de la facultad fue el que califico las pruebas, no vea de forma negativa el curso, simplemente es para reforzar sus conocimientos.- me dijo la secretaria, una mujer muy amable, entre pelirroja y castaña.

- Mire, lo único que quiero es que me permita hablar con el decano.- dije suplicando.

- Buenas tardes Mónica.

- Buenas tardes profesor.- contesto la secretaria.

- Porfavor.- dije suplicante

- Escúchame, ¿te fijaste en el profesor que acaba de entrar?.- me pregunto.

- No, ¿ debería haberle prestado atención?.- conteste confundida por su pregunta.

- Si, deberías precisamente el es el encargado de calificar las pruebas de los nuevos aspirantes, en realidad es mejor que hables con el, es de total confianza del decano, así que si logras convencerlo a el, no vas a tener que asistir al curso. Le explicare tu caso, veré si quiere recibirte.- termina de decirme Mónica, mientras se dirige a la puerta de mi posible salvador, y entraba en su oficina.

- No es por desanimarte pero no creo que el licenciado Handsford acceda a tu petición, siendo su primer año es muy difícil de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, aun tiene un criterio muy cerrado.- dijo una de las otras dos secretarias que estaban con Mónica.

**5 min después…**

- Lo siento, le dije que querías hablar con el, pero se rehusó totalmente.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y si lo intentas de nuevo?.- dije subiendo un poco la voz

- No, mira el es muy amable, y accesible, pero también es muy serio, y estricto cuando se trata de aceptar nuevos estudiantes en nuestra facultad, no se como se me ocurrió pensar que podría atenderte.- ¿Accesible? Pero si me acaban de decir que es muy cerrado.

- ¿Pero le explicaste que estaba dispuesta a realizar de nuevo el examen?

- Si, yo le ex…- el sonido de el teléfono interfirió en su explicación, ella me sonrió, observo el identificador de llamadas y presiono el alta voz..

- Si profesor, ¿necesita algo?.- dijo con un tono de voz muy diferente al que segundos antes estaba usando conmigo, me pregunto ¿porque todas las secretarias fingen la voz al contestar? ¿O será que las mujeres en general lo hacemos?

- Mónica, dile a la joven que porfavor deje de interferir con tu trabajo, las pruebas fueron calificadas y los resultados fueron publicados, no hay nada que cambiar.- pero que finge ese tipo, ni que fuera el director de este lugar.

- Si no quiere asistir al curso, es seguramente porque no tiene la capacidad para aprobarlo, y al final de cuentas es lo que nosotros queremos, depurar a nuestros estudiantes.- ¿Qué no soy capaz de aprobar el maldito curso? Pero como se atreve ese tipo a poner en duda mis capacidades, ni siquiera me conoce, me acerque lo mas que pude al telefono y me dispuse a tratar de razonar amablemente, como persona civilizada y grandes capacidades para enfrentar cualquier prueba que se me presente con el "PROFESOR".

- Seguramente su criterio envejecido al igual que usted no lo deja ser objetivo, debería actualizar sus conocimientos, seguramente ya han pasado mas de 20 años desde que se graduó de la universidad y por esa razón es una persona muy cerrada, asistiré al curso y aprobare con las mejores calificaciones, entrare en la Universidad, y seré la mejor de mi promoción, me rogaran para que trabaje en esta universidad, y en todos los hospitales habidos y por haber.- termine de decir mientras me alejaba del teléfono Levante mi mirada y me encontre con el rostro lleno de preocupación de Monica, le sonreí, amablemente, le pedí disculpas en un susurro y salí de las oficinas de la escuela de Psicología, creo que tendré que trabajar en mi auto-control.

- Monica venga a mi oficina, porfavor.- Escuche decir al tipo ese, espero que Mónica no tenga problemas por mi culpa.

**Fin del Flashback…**

Solo deseo que este curso pase lo más rápido posible, afortunadamente mis padres no habían tomado de mala manera el que tuviera que asistir al curso, tendré que pasar toda mi vacación en clases.

Coloque el cuaderno sobre la mesa y la rodee para colocarme en las sillas de enfrente, estúpidamente me enrede en la cuerda del cargador de una laptop, estaba apunto de caer al suelo, pero afortunadamente para mi tengo buenos reflejos, y logre sujetarme de la mesa, levante mi cabeza en busca de algún testigo de mi momento vergonzoso fue entonces que me encontré con la mirada recriminadora de quien supongo es la profesora.

- Discúlpeme porfavor.- dije de lo mas sincera, luego me gire hacia el asiento que estaba a mi derecha tratando de ocultar mi cara avergonzada ¿en que momento se había sentado ese tipo?, bueno no importa, esta guapísimo, tiene cabello rubio, ojos azules, viste una camisa manga larga pero recogida hasta los codos de color gris con rallas finas en color blanco, esta mirándome seriamente, y yo Makoto Kino, por primera vez, me siento intimidada, lo cual me lleva a bajar la mirada, sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojarse, o bueno eso creo.

- la profesora se presento, y comenzó a darnos una introducción, de lo que es la carrera, era tan fascinante, luego de media hora comenzó a hablar acerca de las áreas de especialización, y presto mas atención cuando comienza hablar del área clínica, esa es mi área, eso es lo que yo quiero. Me giro para buscar un bolígrafo dentro de mi bolso, y justo me encuentro con esos ojos azules, que me miran fríamente, su mano esta en su barbilla y su dedo índice a lo largo de su boca, parece como si estuviese ammm... ¿estudiándome? Le sonrío, pero el no me devuelve la sonrisa al contrario su expresión es de lo mas seria, por fin encuentro mi bolígrafo y comienzo a tomar apuntes, siento su mirada en mi, realmente me esta molestando, ¿Qué demonios me esta viendo? ¿no se supone que tiene que estar poniendo atención a los datos importantes que nos esta dando la profesora? Digo si esta en este curso es porque al igual que yo necesita "reforzar sus conocimientos".

- Disculpa, ¿acaso ya comenzaste a analizarme?.- suelto la broma con una sonrisa.

El me sonríe de vuelta, pero no es una sonrisa muy agradable, al contrario, es una sonrisa burlona.- ¿Analizarte?.- dice mientras gira sus ojos hacia la profesora, para ponerlos nuevamente en mi.- No me gusta trabajar de gratis.- dice y una sensación caliente sube por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios finge este tipo?

- ¡Pues entonces no entiendo porque demonios no dejas de mirarme!.- digo y creo que la profesora alcanza a escuchar que estoy hablando aunque dudo que halla entendido lo que dije ya que solo me nos miro a los dos y se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás mientras seguía explicando lo que es el área clínica.

- Un psicólogo debe tener auto-control que pasa si uno de tus pacientes sufre de algún trastorno de la personalidad y reacciona de manera violenta contigo, no puedes ponerte a discutir con el.

¿Bueno y este tipo que finge? Que puede venir y criticarme, además no se supone que no me estaba analizando.- Disculpa pero así como tu, eh venido a aprender, además antes de psicólogo soy humana ¿tengo defectos sabes?.

Una sonrisa sarcástica aparece en su rostro mientras se pone de pie, sin previo aviso.- si que los tienes y te aconsejo que trabajes en ellos.- dice mientras se dirige a la salida, maldito desgraciado, pero que se cree, y además ¿como es que se va si aun no termina la clase de hoy?, lo sabia este maldito curso es solo para gente problemática, y con mala suerte como yo.

**…**

Pasaron los días, y gracias a Dios no volví a ver al tipo ese, probablemente se cambio de horarios o que se yo. El curso por fin había terminado y lo único bueno que me habían dejado estas ultimas 6 semanas era el haber conocido a Rei, Nicolás y Mina quienes inmediatamente luego de conocer a Serena congeniaron muy bien, no hay duda que las personas universitarias siempre serán distintas a tus compañeros del colegio, en cuanto al curso, no fue para nada educativo, o por lo menos yo no sentí que haya aprendido nada nuevo, Serena tenia razón este curso solo era para sacar mas dinero.

**…**

**SERENA POV (Lunes) …**

Estábamos a una semana de comenzar las clases en la Universidad, debido a que nosotras vivíamos en Maebashi es decir a 1 hora con 40 minutos de la Universidad de Tödai en Tokio mamá ha decidido comprar un apartamento cerca de la Universidad, la idea de por fin tener un poco de independencia me emociona mucho.

Hasta el momento, los que habíamos visto no convencían por completo a Mimete, que si el aire no funciona bien, que si queda en un piso demasiado alto, que si la distribución del espacio, en fin mi madre es muy meticulosa en todo lo que tiene que ver con comodidad.

- Y bueno por ultimo este es el cuarto principal.- dijo una mujer de cabello castaño, con rizos muy pronunciados, la habia enviado la agencia de bienes raíces.

- Bueno es bastante amplio, la vista es hermosa, y creo que en ese espacio quedaría perfecto el espejo de cuerpo completo que vimos en el centro comercial, mmm en este lado definitivamente tiene que estar mi cama y aqui colacare un sofa.- dijo mamá, si bueno con eso de la independencia se me olvido un pequeño detalle, no será una independencia total, digamos que mamá puede aparecer en el apartamento en cualquier momento, sin previo aviso, incluso tendrá su cuarto, el principal por supuesto, podrá venir en el momento en que ella quiera, por el tiempo que ella quiera, claro siempre y cuando su trabajo se lo permita, que siendo ella la jefe de una agencia de viajes se le hará fácil encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para venir a controlarme. Aunque honestamente no me molesta, mi mamá puede llegar a ser muy divertida.

- ¿Que te parece Serena?

- Pues a mi me gusta mamá, los otros lugares no estaban tan mal, pero me alegro que le encontraras un defecto a cada uno, si no, no hubiésemos encontrado este.- dije sonriendo

- Agradécele a mi buen gusto hija.- me dijo Mimete, con un guiño.- ¿cuando podríamos firmar el contrato?.- dijo, esta vez dirigiéndose a la señora.

- Si usted esta de acuerdo señora Tsukino, podría ser mañana por la mañana.

- De acuerdo, mañana por la mañana.- contesto mi mamá, mientras estrechaba la mano de la señora amm ¿Fushida? Si ese es su apellido.

**…**

Nos subimos a la camioneta de mamá, y comenzamos nuestro recorrido de regreso al hotel, la camioneta es una Nissan Pathfinder 4x4 color azul, año 2010, automática por supuesto, con asientos de cuero en color gris, "aaaf" mi suspiro saco de la extrema concentración de mi madre al volante, dirigiendo por pocos segundos su mirada a mi.- ¿Que sucede?.- Me pregunta entrecerrando los ojos, ¿será que ya se imagina lo que diré?

- Mamá ¿me darás la camioneta?.- dije con un tono de suplica

- Sabes, la señora Ashida me conto que su hija se ira a vivir con Sebastián a Alemania, así que venderá su Toyota Yaris, es 2011, un año mas reciente que la camioneta, y es de color azul tambien.

- Si mamá, pero yo creo que me vendría mejor un carro más grande, hortensia es perfecta para mí.- si bueno, le puse hortensia a la camioneta, debido a una flor de color azul nativa del Sur y Este de Asia.

- Según me dijeron el Toyota Yaris es el carro perfecto para una mujer, bueno eso es lo que leí en internet.

- Mamá no todo lo que esta en internet es verdad.- cite las palabras que ella me dice a menudo.

- Que inteligente eres Serena.- me dijo muy divertida

- Claro mami, todo gracias a ti, tengo a quien salir, no solo en belleza si no también en inteligencia.- dije con mi modo adulador ON

- De acuerdo, eso es un punto a tu favor Sere.- dijo sonriendo.- Lo pensare, puede que tengas razón en cuanto un automóvil mas grande.- me dijo mientras aprovechaba que el semáforo estaba en rojo para verse en el espejo retrovisor y pasarse el dedo índice sobre su labio inferior quitándose "supongo yo" el exceso de lipstick.

**…**

**MAKOTO POV: (Maebashi, casa de la familia Kino)**

- ¿Cuando dijiste que quieres irte?.- me pregunto mamá mientras abría un cofre grande de madera, color caoba.

- El miércoles, Serena también tiene que comprar los nuevos muebles para el apartamento, así que quedamos en ir de compras el jueves.- dije mientras miraba mis zapatos tratando de elegir cuales llevarme.- Creo que primero subimos el cofre a la camioneta y ahí ordenare mis zapatos, si no nos costara subirla.

- Neflite subirá el cofre así que ordena tus zapatos, de todas formas vendrás todos los fines de semana, supongo que no te los llevaras todos, así que no será muy pesada.

**…**

Era martes por la tarde estaba acostada en mi cama, cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar, había recibido un mensaje en WhatsApp.

**Serena Tsukino **

**Ya te bañaste? 10:35**

**10:36 √ √ No, aun no**

**No te toca? 10:38**

**10:41 √ √ Mas tarde, porque me vas a invitar a salir?**

**Estas en Tokio? 10:45**

**10:50 √ √ No, ¿ya tienes casa?**

**Si! :D adivina en donde? 10:52**

**10:55 √ √ En donde? Meguro!?**

**Siiiiii! :D Mimete esta firmando el contrato 11:00**

**11:09 √ √ Éxitooo! :D Mañana llego, siempre iremos de compras?**

**Mamá quiere ir al mall, te confirmo cualquier cosa? 11:16**

**11:20 √ √ Ok, Ok… me parece luego hablamos ;)**

- Mako voy a salir a comprar unas cosas ¿quieres ir conmigo?.- me pregunto Neflite, dude un poco en aceptar, no tenia muchas ganas de salir realmente, pero mañana nos iríamos a Tokio, y durante todo el año solo vendría a casa los fines de semana y en vacaciones, así que seria mejor que disfrute un poco.

- Claro, solo me cambio de ropa.- el clima estaba un poco caluroso, así que me decidí por un short turquesa y una camiseta floja, sin mangas, color blanca.

Nos subimos en el carro de mi hermano, un cómodo mazda 3 en color rojo, el mejor amigo de mi hermano se casaba dentro de 1 mes, así que habíamos ido a comprar un nuevo traje, al final nos decidimos y digo nos decidimos porque yo le ayude a elegir por un clásico traje en color negro.- bueno ¿y ahora?.- pregunte a Neflite.

- ¿Ahora de regreso a la casa?.- dijo sonriendo.

- No seas así, invítame aunque sea a una nieve, tengo mucho calor, además te ayude con tu traje.

- Esta bien vamos a Red Mango.- dijo, ¡Red Mango! Mi lugar favorito. Entramos por una puerta de cristal, el aire acondicionado esta a todo lo que da e inmediatamente el calor desaparece, yo pido un Fruit & Yogurt Parfaits y Neflite pide un Frozen Coffe Chillers, buscamos una mesa en donde sentarnos y veo a el guapísimo de Zafiro, mi vecino, sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, el también se da cuenta de nuestra presencia y rápidamente se pone de pie para saludarnos.

- Hola Zaff.- saluda mi hermano.

- ¡Hey Neflite!.- dice muy entusiasmado Zafiro a mi hermano, mientras le da un afectuoso golpe en la espalda. - Zafiro tiene 22 años, el es la excepción a mi estricta regla de chicos entre 23 y 27 años, es alto, de ojos azules, cabello negro, es delgado, no realiza ejercicio, pero no es de esos flacuchos sin gracia, aawhf, es guapísimo, nos conocemos desde que yo tenia 12 años, su familia se mudo a la casa que esta justo enfrente de la nuestra, mi familia se hizo amiga de la de el, a los 14 descubrí que estaba profundamente enamorada de Zafiro, nunca se lo eh dicho, pero no es como que el no se halla dado cuenta, digo la discreción no es lo mío.

- Hola Lita.- me saludo con un beso en la mejilla, si Lita es como me llama mi querido Zafiro, dice que Makoto es un nombre muy fuerte y que Lita le queda mejor a una chica delicada, amable y cariñosa como yo. ¿no es un amor?

- Hola Zafiro.- le respondí con una tonta sonrisa en mi rostro.

- Así que la pequeña Lita ya es toda una universitaria.- me dijo muy dulcemente

- Pues… inicio el Lunes, así que oficialmente aun no lo soy.- respondí tratando de esconder mi nerviosismo.

- ¿en donde estudiaras?.- me pregunto

- En Tödai.- dije sin ocultar mi orgullo por haber entrado y bueno no les había contado pero tengo otra razón para querer asistir a esa universidad.

- ¿En serio?, hey esa es una excelente noticia.- me dijo

- ¿Te parece?.- le pregunte, con gran entusiasmo, oh por Dios, realmente le gusto la idea de que yo asista a Tödai.

- Si, bueno, lo digo porque si llegaras a necesitar algo Neflite estará contigo y claro que también yo.- dijo botando todas mis esperanzas que había creado su reacción.

- Si es verdad.- dije con un bajón exagerado en mi ánimo, ¿les hable sobre mi bipolaridad?

- Bueno chicos, espero verlos en la Universidad.- dijo mi Zafiro mientras se despedía y luego salía de el establecimiento.

- Deberías haber disimulado un poco más tu entusiasmo por las palabras de Zafiro.- dijo mi hermano lo que hizo que mi cuerpo se pusiera rígido.

- ¿Ah?.- le dije fingiendo no saber de que esta hablando, lo cual supongo que funciona porque no me vuelve a decir nada acerca de eso en el resto de la tarde.

**… **

**SERENA POV:**

**Miércoles (Meguro, Tokio) **

- ¿Que te parecen estos Serena? .- pregunto mamá señalándome un juego de muebles, para la zona de estar, tapizados con una tela que combina lino y seda, de color blanco.

- Me parece bien mamá, aunque serian mejor en un color un poco más oscuro, que oculte las manchas.

- Mmmm, no lo creo, afortunadamente no tengo niños, lo que significa que no tengo que preocuparme por que no sean cuidadosos.- dijo mi mamá recalcando la frase "NO TENGO NIÑOS".

- Esta bien, si a ti te gustan.- Dije, amaba ir de compras, pero Mimete siempre ah sido muy indecisa, y le toma demasiado tiempo tomar una decisión, creo que en eso me parezco a mi papá, si veo algo y me gusta, no descanso hasta conseguirlo, pero si por lo contrario no me convence, en definitiva no merece mi atención y a otra cosa mariposa, eso aplica también en mis relaciones, que no han sido muchas.

- Serena, tu no me ayudas ¿sabes?.- dijo mamá, afortunadamente el guapísimo de _Adam Levine_ el vocalista de Marron 5 y Cristina Aguilera intervinieron cantando "Moves like jagger", mire la pantalla de mi celular, era Makoto, es cierto ya son las 5:00 pm seguramente ya esta en Tokio.

- ¿En donde estas zorra?.- pregunte, si bueno Mako y yo somos muy cariñosas.

- En mi casa.- contesto, a lo que yo respondí con un silencio.

- Meguro.- se apresuro a decir, entendiendo mi silencio.

- Así me gusta, que interpretes rápidamente mi silencio, te eh entrenado bien.- Dije, el hermano de Mako esta estudiando en Tödai, así que sus padres decidieron comprar una casa en Meguro, anticipándose al deseo de Makoto por entrar en la misma universidad.

- Estúpida, no soy un perro al que entrenas ¿sabes?.- dijo en un tono molesto, ¿se habrá enojado en serio?.- ¿en donde estas? Quiero ver tu apartamento de soltera.- supongo que no se lo tomo en serio, pues ahora me hablaba en un tono muy entusiasta, sacando su bipolaridad a flote.

- Estamos en un centro comercial, mi mamá esta comprando los muebles para la sala.- dije, mientras caminaba lejos de el oído supersónico de mamá.

- Que sean oscuros ¡porfavor!, así disimulan las manchas.- dijo con tono de suplica, vaya que pensamos igual, con razón somos amigas.

- Afortunadamente no tengo niños, lo que significa que no tengo que preocuparme por que no sean cuidadosos.- dije repitiendo las palabras de Mimete

- ¿Eso dijo?

- Textualmente amiga.

- Pero te tiene a ti, eso es mucho peor que tener a un niño corriendo con las manos sucias por toda la casa ¿aun no lo entiende?.- dijo Mako

- ¡JA! Es lo que le eh dicho, pero simplemente no lo quiere aceptar.- dije, mientras las dos nos echamos a reír, si, no soy exactamente la mas cuidadosa y ordenada chica, esa es Makoto, que bueeno, siempre es tan… cuidadosa, ordenada, centrada, obviamente sin dejar de ser una perra igual que yo, claro no en todo el sentido extenso de la palabra, somos unas perras educadas ella más que yo.

- hable con las chicas y con Nicolas, quedamos en salir mañana por la tarde a tomar algo, seguramente Mimete te prestara su camioneta ¿vienes por mi?

- Esta bien ¿a que hora iremos?.- pregunte

- 4:30 - Esta bien, nos vemos mañana entonces, tengo que dejarte porque Mimete se dirige a comprar las cosas para las habitaciones.

- dije - Ok hasta luego.- se despidió Mako terminando la llamada.

- ¿Y bien que muebles quieres para tu cuarto Serena?

**…**

- Era Lunes mi prima Villuy y yo íbamos de camino a clases, aun nos faltaban 7 cuadras para llegar, fue entonces que lo vi, era Jedite quien también iba de camino al colegio, todo el fin de semana se lo había pasado mandándome mensajes, pasamos a la par suya, ignorando su presencia por completo.

- Vaya, si es la pequeña zorrita.- lo escuche decir, no le hice caso y seguimos caminando con mi prima, mientras el caminaba junto a nosotras, diciéndome todo lo que a su mente se le venia.

- ¿Si ya lo hiciste con todo la ciudad porque no lo haces conmigo? Digo te puedo pagar si quieres.- ese ultimo comentario fue lo que me saco de quicio, me gire hacia el y con toda mi fuerza lo empuje, pero al mismo tiempo el me tomo de mi brazo, sujetándome fuertemente, arrinconándome contra la pared.

- Porque no quieres darme un poco ¿eh?.- me dijo con la voz acelerada, de repente sujeto uno de mis senos con su mano.

- ¡Suéltame estúpido!.- grite con todas mis fuerzas, forcejeando con el imbécil. No se como, pero de repente me había soltado de su agarre, dirigí un golpe a su entre pierna pero el se percato y logro esquivar el golpe, estrellando mi zapato en su rodilla. Jedite dirige su mirada a mi prima y es cuando le sujeta su falda y se la sube dejando expuesta toda su ropa interior, Villuy deja escapar un grito de sorpresa, tomo a mi prima del brazo y comenzamos correr, tratando de alejarnos de ese imbécil, estamos a 3 calles del colegio, por fin nos estábamos acercando, fue entonces que nos encontramos con una amiga de Villuy.

- Villuy dile a tu amiga lo que acaba de suceder con Jedite.

- ¿A Diana?.- me pregunto extrañada.

- Si, ella esta enamorada de ese imbécil, es mejor que tenga cuidado con el.- le dije, Villuy dudo en acercarse, y al ver esto decidí ser yo quien lo hiciera.- Ten cuidado con Jedite, no te imaginas lo que nos acaba de hacer a Villuy y a mi.- le dije

- Podrían dejar de inventar cosas de mi Jedite, ya le dije a Villuy que no quiero volver a verla, siendo tu prima debe ser igual de rapidita que tu, a ver cuando dejan de molestar a Jedite.- me enojo mucho no por lo que dijo de mi, si no por lo que decía de Villuy, decidí no decirle nada porque era una niña menor que yo, entendí porque mi prima no había querido acercarse a ella, así que tome del brazo de Villu y comenzamos a caminar nuevamente, vi a un tipo que venia hacia nosotras, parecía un vagabundo, su rostro lo tenia marcado con una cortadura, estaba muy sucio llevaba un pantalón de lo mas flojo, y una camisa gris con unas manchas rojas, entonces tome mas fuerte la mano de mi prima, mientras le decía entre dientes que se preparara para correr, Villuy asintió , ya se había percatado de ese hombre de tan extraño aspecto

Me disponía a correr cuando sentí una fuerte mano tomándome del brazo, y una respiración tras de mi.- No se te ocurra correr en estos momentos.- me dijo una voz masculina, muy ronca, debo decirlo era un muy sexy…

**… **

**N/A: Bueno aquí esta :D el segundo capitulo, ammm vendría siendo el primero, porque el anterior fue mas como una introducción, ahora estaré publicando una vez por semana :D, espero que les guste ****…**


	3. Chapter 3

"OBSECIONES" Capitulo 3 SERENA POV

- Era Lunes mi prima Villuy y yo íbamos de camino a clases, aun nos faltaban 7 cuadras para llegar, fue entonces que lo vi, era Jedite quien también iba de camino al colegio, todo el fin de semana se lo había pasado mandándome mensajes, pasamos a la par suya, ignorando su presencia por completo.

- Vaya, si es la pequeña zorrita.- lo escuche decir, no le hice caso y seguimos caminando con mi prima, mientras el caminaba junto a nosotras, diciéndome todo lo que a su mente se le venia.

- ¿Si ya lo hiciste con todo la ciudad porque no lo haces conmigo? ¿Incluso con Makoto no? Digo te puedo pagar si quieres.- ese ultimo comentario fue lo que me saco de quicio, me gire hacia el y con toda mi fuerza lo empuje, pero al mismo tiempo el me tomo de mi brazo, sujetándome fuertemente, arrinconándome contra la pared.

- Porque no quieres darme un poco ¿eh?.- me dijo con la voz acelerada, mientras subía su mano por mi seno, sujetándolo.

- ¡Suéltame estúpido!.- grite con todas mis fuerzas, forcejeando con el imbécil. No se como, pero de repente me había soltado de su agarre, dirigí un golpe a su entre pierna pero el se percato y logro esquivar el golpe, estrellando mi zapato en su rodilla. Jedite dirige su mirada a mi prima y es cuando le sujeta su falda y se la sube dejando expuesta toda su ropa interior, Villuy deja escapar un grito de sorpresa, tomo a mi prima del brazo y comenzamos correr, tratando de alejarnos de ese imbécil, estamos a 3 calles del colegio, por fin nos estábamos acercando, fue entonces que nos encontramos con una amiga de Villuy.

- Villu dile a tu amiga lo que acaba de suceder con Jedite.

- ¿A Diana?.- me pregunto extrañada.

- Si, ella esta enamorada de ese imbécil, es mejor que tenga cuidado con el.- le dije, Villuy dudo en acercarse, y al ver esto decidí ser yo quien lo hiciera.- Ten cuidado con Jedite, no te imaginas lo que nos acaba de hacer a Villuy y a mi.- le dije

- Podrían dejar de inventar cosas de mi Jedite, ya le dije a Villuy que no quiero volver a verla, siendo tu prima debe ser igual de rapidita que tu, a ver cuando dejan de molestar a Jedite.- me enojo mucho no por lo que dijo de mi, si no por lo que decía de Villuy, decidí no decirle nada porque era una niña menor que yo, entendí porque mi prima no había querido acercarse a ella, así que tome del brazo a Villu y comenzamos a caminar nuevamente, vi a un tipo que venia hacia nosotras, parecía un vagabundo, su rostro lo tenia marcado con una cortadura, estaba muy sucio llevaba un pantalón de lo mas flojo, y una camisa gris con unas manchas rojas que supuse era sangre, entonces tome mas fuerte la mano de mi prima, mientras le decía entre dientes que se preparara para correr, Villuy asintió , ya se había percatado de ese hombre de tan extraño aspecto

Me disponía a correr cuando sentí una fuerte mano tomándome del brazo, y una respiración tras de mi.- No se te ocurra correr en estos momentos.- me dijo una voz masculina, muy ronca, debo decirlo era un muy sexy. Levante mi mirada intentando ver de quien se trataba, pero justo en ese momento Villu se dio la vuelta, entendí inmediatamente lo que quería hacer, esa niña tan ingenua estaba preocupada por la ridícula de Diana.

- No se les ocurra regresar, si lo hacen no las podre ayudar.- Escuche decirnos, paso su brazo por sobre mis hombros, atrayéndome hacia el, volví a ver de reojo a mi prima, rápidamente la tome de la mano y la puse delante de el chico voz sexy

- Te quedaras aquí Villuy.- le dije, seguíamos caminando despacio, cada vez acortando la distancia entre ese hombre tan raro y nosotros.

- No lo vayan a volver a ver, caminen como si nada.- dijo este misterioso hombre, que me tenia abrazada mientras yo tenia sujetada a mi prima tomada de la mano caminando frente a nosotros, el hombre extraño de camisa gris por fin paso a la par nuestra, justo en ese momento "el" me abrazo mas fuerte.

- Cruzaremos aquí.- me dijo una vez que ese otro hombre hubiese terminado de pasar

- Esta bien.- le conteste, mientras Villu se colocaba a la par mía, nos cruzamos la calle entonces vi hacia el otro extremo, en donde minutos antes nos encontrábamos, era Diana y su amiga las que se estaban acercando a ese hombre, vi como Diana sacaba una porción de pan y extendía la mano dándosela, entonces dude que ese hombre fuera peligroso, y pensé que quizá estuvimos confiando en la persona equivocada. El tipo agarro de el cuello a Diana al mismo tiempo que apuñalaba a su amiga, que demonios estaba sucediendo.

- Es momento de correr.- dijo "el" sacándome de el shock en el que me encontraba al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, tome fuertemente a Villuy de la mano y comenzamos a correr mientras veía que "el" iba corriendo junto con nosotras solamente que llevaba nuestras mochilas, entonces logre ver su rostro, fue cuando escuche que mi mamá cerro la puerta de mi cuarto haciendo que despertara de ese sueño tan extraño, ¿que creen que signifique este sueño amigas? … y Nicolás claro

- Pues en definitiva estas loca amiga.- dijo Makoto.

- Yo creo que tienes mucha imaginación Sere, deberías de escribir una historia basándote en ese sueño, pero dime ¿como era ese superhéroe, que te salvo la vida?.- me pregunto Mina

- Pues... No lo se, lo único que recuerdo de su rostro es que tenia unos hermosos ojos azules.

- ¿Mmmm de quien se tratara?.- dijo Mina, mientras le daba un sorbo a su frapuccino mostrando mas interés por saber quien me había salvado que por quien era el agresor de mi prima y mío.

- Según Sigmund Freud las emociones enterradas en la superficie subconsciente suben a la superficie consciente durante los sueños y recordar frag…

- Cállate Nicolas, no es una clase de Psicologia.- le dice Rei muy molesta.

- ¿Rei tu que piensas sobre este sueño?.- le pregunte, en realidad estaba mas interesada por lo que ella tenia que decirme y es que según lo poco que nos habíamos conocido estas ultimas semanas, parecía tener un sexto sentido, o algo así, no se muy bien, varias veces le hemos pedido q nos lea la mano, y la única vez en la que ella accedió a hacerlo había acertado.

- Bueno Serena, yo pienso que…- dijo Rei haciendo una pausa.- yo pienso que tu sueño es de los mas ilógicos que halla escuchado.- termino de decir.

- ¡ REI !.- gritaron mis amigas al unisonó.

- pensé que ibas a decir algo como "Serena te quedan 7 días de vida" o "tienes que escribir lo que acabas de soñar y hacer que otros lo lean para que no mueras".- dijo Mina.

- Lamento decepcionarte Mina, mi parecido con Samara es el color de mi cabello, no soy ella para decir esas cosas.- dijo Rei, recordando que Mina nos había dicho que la noche anterior había estado viendo "El aro", con su actual novio.

- ¿Oigan me dieron ganas de un pie de manzana, alguna quiere?.- pregunto Mina, si, así de fácil cambia de tema mi amiga.

- yo también quiero un postre, voy contigo a ver que pido.- dijo Makoto levantándose, y así de fácil Makoto olvida lo que acabo de decir.

- Ya regresamos chicas.- dijo Mina siguiendo a Mako, nos habíamos reunido en un centro comercial muy cerca de la Universidad, y habíamos decidido entrar a the coffe cup.

- Mira Serena.- me dijo Rei en un tono mas serio, una vez que las chicas se hubiesen ido.

- Antes no quise decirte esto debido a que estaban aquí las chicas, porque conociendo a Mina podría tomarlo a broma o no se, luego le puedes contar a Mako.- Dijo mi nueva amiga

- ¿De que se trata Rei? Dime.- le conteste un tanto preocupada por lo que me iba a decir.

- Bueno es que con respecto a tu sueño, te dije q era de lo mas ilógico, primero porque tu nos acabas de decir que tu prima Villuy se fue hace 5 años a vivir a Estados Unidos, y segundo porque ya no estamos en el colegio.- dijo Rei, y ahora que lo pensaba tenia razón, ni estoy en el colegio, ni mi prima esta en el país, es mas en realidad Villuy es mayor que yo, luego de casarse se fue a vivir a Estados Unidos y ahora ya tiene 3 hermosas niñas.

- Pero ese hombre, ese hombre que te ayudo.- dijo Rei sacándome de mis pensamientos

- ¿Que sucede con el Rei?.- pregunte aun mas preocupada.

- Amiga, es que el hecho de que apareciera, justo cuando lo necesitabas, que te ayudara de esa forma, y que supiera lo que ese otro hombre era capaz de hacer, me dejo pensativa, no se como explicarte Serena, solo te puedo decir que tomes las cosas con calma ¿si?, la llegada de ese hombre te hará feliz e incluso te hará sentir segura, pero también te hará sufrir mucho.- escuche decir a Rei, dejándome helada.

- Bueno, no soy de las que se dejan de los hombres, tu sabes que ni Makoto ni yo somos así.- le digo tratando de convencerla que no significa nada, o ¿convencerme?

- No me hagas caso Sere, seguramente solo fue un mal sueño, además es muy poco probable que mis predicciones sucedan, no es como que si fuera adivina, bruja o algo.

- creo que mejor hubiese pedido cheesecake- dijo Mina interrumpiendo mientras se sentaba, pero lo que Rei me dijo me dejo muy intrigada todo el fin de semana, de regreso a casa le conté a Mako lo que Rei me había dicho, y aunque al principio se quedo pensativa, rápidamente cambio y me dijo que dejara de pensar estupideces…

…

**POV MAKOTO:**

Estamos a 20 minutos de la Universidad y la primera clase es a las 8:10 por lo que me levante a las 6:30 y siendo el primer día me gustaría estar temprano. Me bañe, me vestí, decidí llevar un jeans negro con una blusa manga larga en color verde. No me maquille mucho, a decir verdad no soy de las que les gusta usar mucho maquillaje, claro no significa que no lo use moderadamente.

- Buenos días.- salude a Neflite quien ya estaba desayunando.

- Buenos días Mako.- me contesto

- ¿A que hora tienes que estar en la Universidad?.- le pregunte.

- A las 8:30, así que por tu culpa perderé mas de 1 hora de mi preciado sueño.- me dijo, luego de haberlo hablado con mis papás, ellos decidieron no comprarme un automóvil, este ciclo era el ultimo de mi hermano, el esta por defender su tesis, y gracias a los conectes de Villuy la prima de Serena, Neflite ya tiene una oferta de trabajo en el extranjero, por lo que su auto será mío.

- Dentro de 7 meses máximo te iras del País, así que aprovecha cada momento que puedas estar con tu única hermana.- le dije, mientras le quitaba una tostada y me la comía.

- ¿Ya estas lista?

- Solo me lavo los dientes.

10 minutos después íbamos de camino a la Universidad, escuchando a un grupo llamado MUCC, a mi hermano siempre le ah gustado el Rock.- que raro que Suzu no se halla aparecido en todo el fin de semana.- dije queriendo indagar, desde hace días Suzu, no había llegado a casa y varias veces había escuchado, que mi hermano discutía con alguien por teléfono.

- ya termine con ella.- dijo por fin, era algo que estaba esperando, realmente no entendía como el podía andar con ella, es bonita pero es demasiado creída y orgullosa.

- Vaya ya era tiempo.- dije, recibiendo un silencio como respuesta. En 20 minutos estábamos en la Universidad, luego de separarme de mi hermano en el parqueo, me había dirigido al salón.

Faltaban 5 minutos para las 7:00 AM, como me lo imagine era la primera en llegar, me senté en uno de las mesas junto al ventanal, abrí una de las ventanas, en la parte de atrás estaba la cancha de basquetball, había estado pensando en unirme al equipo, siempre me ah gustado el basquetball, el ultimo año en el colegio tuve que salirme del equipo porque la presión por lograr graduarte era muy grande, definitivamente le diré a Serena que nos unamos.

- Así que lograste pasar el curso.- escuche hablar tras de mi, me di la vuelta y ahí estaba el, sentado en la mesa junta a la mía, el mismo tipo de el primer día del curso, vestía una camisa manga larga color azul cielo, arrollada igual que la vez pasada, con un pantalón color negro.

- Felicidades tú también lo lograste, y sin necesidad de asistir al curso.- dije con una sonrisa sarcástica. Vi una sonrisa burlona aparecer en su rostro lo cual me molesto.- No quiero ser grosera, pero… te importaría sentarte en otro lugar, es que tu insoportable presencia, me molesta, además mis amigas están por llegar y pues me pidieron apartarles el lugar.

- Claro, no te preocupes, en cuanto inicie la clase me moveré, tienes cierto olor a crayola que me resulta insoportable.- ¿olor a crayola? Maldito desgraciado, se estaba burlando de mí.

- No tan insoportable como el olor a azufre que despides tu.- le dije sonriendo

Y ahí estaba, viéndome seriamente.- sigue siendo muy impulsiva, pensé que el curso te había ayudado.- me dijo

- si te refieres a que sigo siendo igual de honesta que siempre, si, sigo siendo igual que siempre, en cuanto al curso, no veo porque debería de haberme ayudado el curso, solo fue una perdida de tiempo, una manera de sacarte dinero, y desperdiciarlo en profesores que se creen la octava maravilla del mundo.- si exactamente, lo decía por el imbécil que me hizo perder el tiempo asistiendo a ese maldito curso.

- Y si tienes tan poca fe y tan mala impresión de los profesores de esta universidad ¿porque decidiste estudiar aquí?

- ¡Mako! Te eh estado buscando por todas partes, ¿porque no me contestabas el celular?.- escuche la inconfundible voz de Mina gritando, mientras se acercaba, a mi lugar, percatándose de el tipo que estaba junto a mi.- aah ya veo, estabas muy ocupada socializando.

- Mucho gusto, soy Mina Aino.- se presento mi amiga extendiendo su mano hacia el, y como era de esperarse el la ignoro.

- Parece que tu ni con todos los cursos se te podrá quitar lo grosero.- le dije.

El me volvió a ver y extendió su mano hacia mi amiga.- Mucho gusto señorita Aino.

- Dime solo Mina.

- Su amiga le estaba guardando el puesto, así que, porfavor tome asiento.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¿Guardando puesto? Ni que estuviéramos en el colegio, quédate tú ahí porfavor, si elegiste ese lugar es por algo.- y ahí estaba, si acaso su comentario acerca del olor a crayola no me había quedado claro, Mina se había encargado de aclararme por completo que seguía siendo tan inmadura como en el colegio.

- El se puso de pie, y se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón, 10 minutos después el salón estaba lleno, eran las 7:15 y el profesor aun no había llegado.

Saque mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Serena, su clase iniciaba a las 7:15 supongo que ya debería de estar en clases.

**Mako:** ¿Ya estas en clases?

**Serena:** Si, la profesora se esta presentando.

**Mako:** Mi profesora o profesor, aun no llega, y ya pasaron 5 minutos.

**Serena:** Genial, tu profesor parece no querer dar clases y la mía esta mas que entusiasmada.

**Mako: ¿**Te acuerdas del tipo del curso pre-universitario?

**Serena:** Emm nop…

**Mako: **Rubio, guapo, ojos azules, alto…

**Serena:** ¿Personalidad insoportable?

**Mako:** Si, llevamos esta clase juntos.

**Serena: ** ¿Suerte? ¿Destino?

**Mako: ¿**Maldicion?….

Vi que había recibido el mensaje, pero no lo había visto, así que supongo no podía contestarme en este momento.

- Bueno chicos, creo que ya esperamos demasiado, daremos inicio por respeto a los que están aquí desde 5 minutos antes de las 7.- dijo dirigiéndome una mirada pero… ¿que? ¿Dar inicio? Si aun no viene el pro…

- Soy su profesor de Filosofía...

¡Qué demonios!.- No puede ser Mako, estuviste coqueteando con el profesor.- me dijo Mina.

- Yo no estuve coqueteando con nadie, al contrario, estuve discutiendo con el, le dije que huele a azufre, creo que reprobare esta materia Mina.- dije susurrando.

- se que uno de ustedes estuvo en el curso pre-universitario, y su opinión acerca de los profesores no es muy buena, le pido disculpas si la actitud de alguno de nosotros le causo decepción, pero recuerden que hay muchas universidades a las cuales pueden transferirse, en lo que a mi concierne no estoy aquí para cumplir sus expectativas, pero si espero que ustedes cumplan las mías, digo, si lograron entrar a la Universidad debe de haber algo bueno en ustedes.- pero que presumido, arrogante y maldito, ya veo, el quiere que me vaya.

- mi nombre es Andrew Handsford, me gradué de esta universidad hace 3 años de la carrera de Psicología.- dijo mientras tomaba un plumón y comenzaba a escribir en el pizarrón.- Les explicare la forma en la que serán las evaluaciones; dentro del primer parcial se evaluara:

Asistencia ….. 10% Laboratorios ….. 10% Trabajo en grupos de 4 … 20% Parcial … 60 %

En el segundo y tercer parcial la evaluación será igual, si hay algún cambio les informare con anticipación, como ven no esta para nada difícil pasar mi materia. ¿Tienen alguna duda?.- nos pregunto, mientras miraba a toda la clase. - Bueno entonces demos inicio…

Así comenzó mi primer día en la Universidad, no se si fue mi imaginación o que, pero varias veces sentí que el me estaba observando, debo admitirlo el profesor no estaba nada mal, pero con las dos veces que lo eh visto puedo afirmar que ni en mil años el se fijaría en mi, primero porque es mi profesor y segundo porque si no quedo claro al parecer no le simpatizo para nada y siendo franca a mi tampoco, o eso creo.

…

**SERENA POV: **

Luego de recibir mi primer regaño como estudiante universitaria por estar usando el celular durante la clase, la maestra había dicho que este día solo seria para presentarse, darnos el nombre de el libro que tenemos que comprar y explicar el proceso de evaluación de la materia, el cual seria 60% parcial y el otro 40% nos lo iría diciendo como lo distribuiría según las actividades que se fueran presentando, en pocas palabras no sabe como distribuir ese 40%.

- Salí del salón y me senté en una de las bancas que esta en los jardines de la Universidad. Revise mi celular y tenia dos mensajes uno de Mako y otro de Diamante, así que me dispuse a contestarles.

**Mako: **¿Maldición?….

**Serena: **Siendo tan guapo no puede ser una maldición, cuidado y no sea el quien te ayude a olvidar a Zafiro y termine convirtiéndose en tu perdición.

Siempre eh bromeado acerca de los sentimientos de Mako hacia Zafiro, puede que sea malo de mi parte, pero la verdad es que el no ah mostrado interés en mi amiga, por eso siempre que puedo bromeo acerca de superar ese sentimiento.

**Diamante: **Estoy en Japón ¿cuando nos vemos?

…

…

¡JAPON! Esta en Japón, no lo puedo creer, el esta en Japón, ok ok cálmate, respira, piensa bien que le vas a contestar. ¡POR DIOS! Diamante esta en Japón. Se preguntaran quien es Diamante, no se si ya les conté pero hace un par de años, bueno un año, fui de vacaciones durante un mes a Paris, fue mi regalo de cumpleaños, en el avión de camino a Paris conocí a Diamante, y pues prácticamente todo el viaje lo pasamos juntos, el ultimo día, lo hicimos, y fue hermoso, desgraciadamente el se tuvo que quedar ya que iba en un intercambio por parte de su universidad, el siempre se comporto muy lindo conmigo, el es mi primer amor, hemos seguido en contacto, siempre chateamos, y cada vez que los horarios nos lo permiten hablamos por skype, asi que el hecho de que Dante este en el país, significa mucho para mi, el ah sido lo mas cercano que eh tenido a un novio.

**Serena: **Ahorita estoy en la universidad, tu dime cuando y donde…

Espero y no halla sonado muy simple, espere un par de minutos y no me contesto, así que decidí ir a la librería de la universidad, la profesora menciono que el libro se encuentra a la venta aquí, pero que hay pocos ejemplares, así que veré si lo compro.

Entre a la librería, y precisamente solo quedaban dos libros de "**Introducción a la Economía y Administración de Empresas" **lo tome y comencé a caminar a la caja registradora, vi el precio, me alcanzaba para comprarlo, pero significaría que me quedaría con dinero justo toda la semana, mejor hablare con mamá para que ella me de el dinero. Me di la vuelta para regresar cuando me tropecé con alguien.

- Disculpa.- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

- No te preocupes.- dije rápidamente, mientras colocaba el libro en la estantería, girándome de nuevo para ver de quien se trataba, es un tipo muy alto, cabello negro y ojos azules, viste un traje gris muy fino, una camisa color blanca y una corbata a juego. Es guapísimo, no pude evitar sentirme un poco intimidada por su imponente presencia, veo una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro, una sonrisa condenamente seductora.

- ¿Economía? Me pregunta mientras toma el libro que acabo de colocar, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Administración de empresas.- contesto rápidamente.

- ¿que año?

- Pues en realidad hoy es mi primer día.- dije demasiado nerviosa. El sonrió de lado, y me da la sensación que ha notado mi nerviosismo.

- es una carrera con un perfil muy amplio.- me dice.

- Si, es verdad, dicen que con esta carrera sabes todo y no sabes nada.- dije, y el deja escapar una pequeña risa.

- Mucho gusto, Darien Shields.- se presenta y me da la mano.

- Mucho gusto, Sr. Shields.- digo

- Solo tengo 27 años, no me siento bien con el "señor".- ¡oh por Dios es perfecto!, reacciona Serena, disimula un poco.

- Acabo de conocerte y no me parecía adecuado llamarte de una sola vez por tu nombre. – Explico.- Darien Shields, fue un gusto conocerte pero me tengo que ir.- me despido y me dispongo a salir del lugar.

- No me dijiste tu nombre.- escucho decirlo, y me detengo.

- ¿Estudias aquí?.- le pregunto

- No.- me responde, confundido por mi pregunta.

- ¿Trabajas aquí? ¿o por alguna razón vienes a menudo a la Universidad?

- No, y no, en realidad el día de hoy tenia una reunión con ciertos directivos de la tu universidad, pero sus peticiones no son de mi interés, así que supongo que no voy a venir por aquí nuevamente

- Si ese es el caso, es muy poco probable que tengamos otra oportunidad de volvernos a ver así que no veo la necesidad de decirte mi nombre.- contesto, pero que demonios estoy diciendo, ¿acaso soy estúpida?

- Si es así yo puedo crear la oportunidad.- me contesta, ¿oh por Dios que quiere decir con eso?.

- No lo puedo creer, Serena Tsukino lograste entrar a Tödai.- me giro y me encuentro con la zorra de Esmeralda.- Querida que alegría verte.- me dice y me saluda de beso en la mejilla.

- Querida, tan oportuna como siempre.- le digo mientras, miro disimuladamente a Darien, y por extraño que sea, Esmeralda parece entender, inmediatamente cambia su postura por una mas seria.- que bueno verte Sere, tengo que ir a pagar este material, te veo luego.- me dice y se dirige hacia la caja registradora, donde la chica que atiende no deja de ver hacia donde me encuentro supongo esta tan en bobada con Darien tal y como lo estoy yo.

- Señor, disculpe.- dice un hombre con cabello plateado, mientras le dice algo a Darien que nadie mas que el logra escuchar.

- Bueno Serena Tsukino, lastimosamente para mi, tengo que retirarme.- me dice mientras me estrecha su mano, por favor que me pida mi numero, ¡que me lo pida!

- Fue un gusto conocerte Darien.- le digo aun estrechando nuestras manos, en un movimiento rápido el me jala y se agacha para depositar un beso en mi mejilla.- Nos veremos pronto Serena Tsukino.- me dice con su voz sexy en un susurro, luego se incorpora y me regala una ultima sonrisa, dirigiéndose a la salida, mientras yo no puedo dejar de verlo.

- ¿Y bien?.- me sorprende Esmeralda, ¿no se suponía que estaba pagando los materiales?

- ¿Y bien que?

- ¿Es tu nuevo novio?.- dijo con tono inquisitivo.

- No, es solo alguien a quien acabo de conocer, de todas formas eso no te importa Esme, dime ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Qué quiero?.- dijo fingiendo no entenderme.

- Si, no esperas que piense que esperaste hablar conmigo solo para saber si era o no mi novio.

- En realidad si, porque si esta disponible me podrías dar su numero.

- bueno con lo chismosa que eres no me extrañaría, si ese es el caso, entonces me voy querida.- digo mientras me giro en busca de la salida.

- No, espera Serena, me entere que tienes un apartamento en Meguro, quería saber si podemos compartirlo, obviamente yo ayudaría con los gastos.- ¡JAMAS!

- Mira, yo no tengo ningún problema, pero mi mamá es …

- No, no, no, no te preocupes yo hable con ella, y me dijo que si tu no tenias ningún problema, que estaba bien, y ya que no lo tienes me mudare mañana, gracias Sere.- dijo saliendo de la librería, ¿Cómo demonios paso esto?

…

**MAKOTO POV:**

- Bueno hasta aquí llegaremos el día de hoy, porfavor el miércoles quiero que me entreguen la hoja con los miembros de el grupo al cual pertenecerán.- dijo mientras apagaba el proyector, todos comenzamos a tomar nuestras cosas y a salir. Lo primero que yo hice fue revisar mi celular, tenía dos mensajes de Serena:

**Serena: **Siendo tan guapo no puede ser una maldición, cuidado y no sea el quien te ayude a olvidar a Zafiro y termine convirtiéndose en tu perdición.

**Serena:** Estoy en la café, date prisa ¡tengo que contarte algo!

- ¿A que hora tiene la clase Serena?.- me pregunto Mina

- Ya termino su primera clase, nos esta esperando en la café.- le explique mientras tomaba mi bolso y mi cuaderno.

- Señorita Kino, me gustaría hablar con usted antes que se vaya porfavor.

- Profe fíjese que justo ahora no puedo, tengo mi siguiente clase y…

- Señorita Kino, su clase la tiene en este mismo salón, y será dentro de 1 hora.- ¿Como lo sabe? Claro es profesor, obviamente lo sabe.

- Mina si quieres adelántate a la café, ya te alcanzo.- le digo mi amiga, me ve dudando un poco en hacerme caso o no, yo le sonrió y finalmente se va.

- ¿Que sucede profesor?

- Mira, si por alguna razón tu no esta interesado en recibir mis clases, porfavor absténgase de asistir, no quiero…

- ¿Bueno cual es tu problema? No creo haber hecho algo mal, como para caerte tan mal. Además como es que estuviste en el curso, y ahora resulta que eres profesor.- y justo viene a mi mente el momento de nuestra pequeña discusión.

**Flashback**

- ¡Pues entonces no entiendo porque demonios no dejas de mirarme!.- le digo, y creo que la profesora alcanza a escuchar que estoy hablando aunque dudo que halla entendido lo que dije ya que solo nos miro a los dos y se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás mientras seguía explicando lo que es el área clínica.

- Un psicólogo debe tener auto-control que pasa si uno de tus pacientes sufre de algún trastorno de la personalidad y reacciona de manera violenta contigo, no puedes ponerte a discutir con el.

**Fin del flasback**

Por eso la profesora no dijo nada.

**Inicia Flashback**

- No es por desanimarte pero no creo que el licenciado Handsford acceda a tu petición, siendo su primer año es muy difícil de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, aun tiene un criterio muy cerrado.- dijo una de las otras dos secretarias que estaban con Mónica.

- Mónica, dile a la joven que porfavor deje de interferir con tu trabajo, las pruebas fueron calificadas y los resultados fueron publicados, no hay nada que cambiar.

- Si no quiere asistir al curso, es seguramente porque no tiene la capacidad para aprobarlo, y al final de cuentas es lo que nosotros queremos, depurar a nuestros estudiantes.-

**Fin del flashback**

- Handsford, claro ahora lo entiendo todo, tu eres quien no quiso darme una segunda oportunidad.- dije molesta

- Te di una segunda oportunidad.- me responde mientras se apoya en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Por supuesto que no me la diste, te pedí que me dejaras hacer el examen nuevamente, y no quisiste.

- No es como si el curso hubiese sido una perdida de tiempo.

- ¡No es como si el curso hubiese sido de mucho provecho!.- contesto exaltada.- No sabes lo que tuve que inventar para que mis papas no fueran a tomar mal el curso, perdí la oportunidad de asistir al curso de cocina que impartiría durante las vacaciones Yukio Hattori.

- Y si tanto te gusta la cocina porque no mejor te dedicas a eso, aun puedes cambiar de carrera.

- ¿Porque quieres que me vaya? No lo entiendo, si tanto te desagrado puedo pedir un cambio a otro horario.

- Tendrían que autorizar ese cambio y créeme no lo harán.- me dijo alzando un poco su voz

- Solo dime con quien tengo que hablar ¿si?.- dije mas calmada.

- Hagamos una cosa, tu haz lo que te eh pedido porfavor, no interrumpas mis clases y yo no te molestare. Ahora tengo que irme señorita Kino, la veo el miércoles.- me dice mientras toma su laptop, su libro y sale del salón.

Trato de calmarme y me dirijo a la café para encontrarme con mis amigas.

- ¡Lita!.- me giro y lo veo acercase a mi.

- Zafiro.- respondo muy emocionada

- ¿Que tal tu primera clase?.- me pregunta

- No muy buena.

- ¿Y eso?

- Creo que el profesor ya me odia.- digo un tanto avergonzada

- ¿Odiarte? Quien se atrevería a odia a la pequeña Lita.

- Podrías dejar de decirme pequeña Lita, hace mucho deje de ser una niña Zafiro.- e inmediatamente me doy cuenta de la estupidez que acabo de hacer, acabo de arruinar todo por completo.

… **N/A: Por fin logro subir el tercer capitulo, me costo demasiado… pido disculpas, primero tuve problema con mi celular estuvo en estado de coma y pues no podía avanzar porq los capítulos los guardo en la memoria de mi cel… afortunadamente una semana después mi hermano me dio un adaptador para memoria y pude utilizar la info…. Y luego avanzaba con el capitulo, y por alguna extraña razón no se guardaba lo que hacia, y por ultimo,google chronic, me ah estado fallando, cada vez que intento descargar o subir algo a internet se cierra… no se que le sucede :S asi que me toco bajar otro no se como le dicen… explorador creo… :D y pues hoy por fin se me hizo subirlo.** **Vere Canedo: Villu es la prima de Serena.** **Jahy: Muchas gracias! :D sii Andrew es muy estricto vv que te pareció el encuentro? xD :D… a mi tampoco me desagrada Serena es una de mis favoritas. :D pero después de Mako claro :D **

**Bueno me despido, actualizare una semana si y una no porque por la Universidad se me hace muy difícil escribir, tengo que ir a practicas y todo eso… bueno :D espero les guste y dejen sus reviews si les gusto **** y quieren que lo continúe **


	4. Chapter 4

"**OBSESIONES"**

**CAPITULO 4**

**MAKOTO POV:**

- Hagamos una cosa, tu haz lo que te eh pedido, no interrumpas mis clases y yo no te molestare. Ahora tengo que irme señorita Kino, te veo el miércoles.- me dice mientras toma su laptop, su libro y sale del salón.

Trato de calmarme, salgo del salón y me dirijo a la café para encontrarme con mis amigas.

- ¡Lita!.- me giro y lo veo acercase a mi.

- Zafiro.- respondo con entusiasmo

- ¿Que tal tu primera clase?.- me pregunta

- No muy buena.

- ¿Y eso?

- Creo que el profesor ya me odia.- digo un tanto avergonzada

- ¿Odiarte? Quien se atrevería a odia a la pequeña Lita.

- Podrías dejar de decirme pequeña Lita, hace mucho deje de ser una niña Zafiro.- e inmediatamente me doy cuenta de la estupidez que acabo de hacer, acabo de arruinar todo por completo.

- Lo siento Lita, simplemente es una expresión de cariño, pero si te molesta prometo no volverlo a hacer, ¿de acuerdo?.- dijo, llevando su mano a mi fleco y alborotando un poco mi cabello.- Te veo luego Lita, tengo clase.- se despidió, mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse.

**…**

**SERENA POV:**

**Serena:** Estoy en la café, date prisa ¡tengo que contarte algo!

Estaba sentada en una de las mesas en la orilla en la cafetería, han pasado 10 minutos desde que le mande el mensaje a Makoto, la muy desgraciada no me ah contestado, con lo mucho que me gusta estar sola, y justo cuando tengo algo para contar.

- ¿Que tal nena?.- levanto la mirada y me encuentro con Mina.

- Por fin alguien aparece, en donde esta Makoto y los demás?

- Pues Nicholas y Rei no vinieron a la primera clase, deben de estarse besuqueando en algún rincón de la universidad.- me contesta Mina

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ya andan? Tan rápido….- pregunto con entusiasmo ante un nuevo chisme.

- No, pero esperaría que lo estuvieran haciendo.

- Mina, mientras no sea oficial no me ilusiones, no sabes lo mucho que me emocionan las nuevas relaciones universitarias, es otro nivel. .- dije haciendo una pausa.- ¿Y Mako?

- El profesor quería hablar con ella... Ash debo de reorganizar mi bolso, no puedo encontrar nada aquí.- explica mientras esculca su bolso.

- Vaya, esa es mi chica, primer día de clases y ya se esta haciendo notar, por algo la elegí de amiga.

- Si mal no recuerdo, la que te eligió fui yo, y solo fue porque estabas sola y muy asustada el primer día de clases.- me dice Mako mientras empuja a Mina para deslizarse en el asiento.

- De acuerdo, pero tú estabas igual o peor que yo. ¿Cómo estuvo tu primera clase? Primer día y ya eres la favorita del profe, ¡asi se hace amiga!

- Ese hombre esta completamente loco, ¿que se cree? Conocerlo es lo peor que me ah pasado en mi vida. Acabo de arruinar las cosas con Zafiro por su culpa, me dice que aun estoy a tiempo de cambiar de carrera, le digo que cambiare de horario, para no tener la clase con el, y me dice que no me la van a autorizar, aaah Zafiro no va a querer hablarme otra vez soy una estúpida, y además que sabe el, no se imagina lo persuasiva que puedo llegar a ser cuando me lo propongo, solo tengo que ir con Mónica la secretaria y averiguar que debo hacer para cambiar de horario.

- Espera, espera, espera, no te estoy entendiendo nada, que tiene que ver el profesor con el guapo de Zaf, y quien es ese imbécil que te quiere fuera de la carrera…- interrumpí a Mako.

- El profesor es el imbécil que me quiere fuera de la carrera, al salir me encontré con Zafiro, estaba tan molesta con el profesor y pues me desquite con Zaff, pero…

- ¿Qué esta estudiando Zafiro?.- le pregunto a Mako

- Leyes creo ¿y?.- me responde Mako confundida por mi pregunta

- Y…- le digo

- ¿Crees que debería a ir a buscarlo a su edificio?- me pregunta mi amiga, abriendo amplios sus ojos.

- Umm nena, creo haber entendido el punto de Serena, si no me equivoco el edificio de leyes esta al otro lado de el campus, entonces ¿que hacia aquí?.- de acuerdo, no esperaba que Mina entendiera tan rápido.

- ¡Oh por Dios!, te vino a ver Mako, digo ¿el sabe que estas estudiando aquí, verdad?.- le pregunto casi gritando.

- Si, lo sabe, pero no recuerdo haberle dicho la carrera, menos mi horario.- dije confundida

- Mako, mente positiva.- le dice Mina con una gran sonrisa

- Aunque así fuera, lo cual no es, arruine todo, le dije que dejara de llamarme la pequeña Lita, porque ya no soy una niña.

- que buena forma de dejarlo claro, haciendo pataletas.- le digo apoyando mi cabeza sobre mi mano.

- No hice pataletas…- me dice, y le respondo con un silencio.- De acuerdo quizá exagere un poco en mi reacción.- Me dice Mako

- Oye realmente me sorprendí con el nuevo profesor, creí que seria nuestro compañero, incluso coqueteaste con él.- dice Mina

- No puede ser, coqueteaste con el profesor, ahora entiendo porque te quedaste con el al final de clases picarona, ¿conseguiste su numero? ¿Esta dentro de nuestros rangos?.- de acuerdo ahora tenia mi atención.

- Mina esta inventando cosas, yo no coquetee con el profesor, ¿recuerdas que te hable sobre un tipo con personalidad insoportable?

- Si, me acuerdo.

- Bien pues resulta que no es nuestro compañero, es nuestro profesor.

- Entonces tu profesor si es guapo.- le dije a Mako

- Disculpa… ¿escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡Es el mismo tipo!.- me dijo exaltada Makoto.

- ¿Sabes que nena? Este tema te pone muy tensa, así q mejor hablemos de otra cosa.- dijo Mina

- De acuerdo entonces es mi turno.- les digo muy entusiasmada, les hable sobre el chico que acabo de conocer, de como Esmeralda será mi compañera de apartamento, y por ultimo lo mejor de todo, el mensaje de Diamante

- De acuerdo primero lo primero Sere, ¿ya te contesto Dante? Luego pensaremos en como deshacernos de la bruja

- No, eh pasado revisando cada 5 minutos mi celular y aun no me contesta.-

- Entonces.. ¿quien es Dante?.- nos pregunta Mina

- Diamante es el chico que le gusta a Serena, se conocieron en el extranjero.- explico Mako

- Mínimo tiene la apariencia de un dios griego.- dijo Mina muy entusiasmada.

- ¿creen que le debería de hablar?

- Claro que si, probablemente no recibió el mensaje.- me contesto Mina, mientras yo dirigí mi mirada a Mako para saber cual era su opinión.

- No parece tan mala idea.- a pesar de haber pedido el consejo a mis amigas y de haber escuchado su opinión, no me decidí a hablarle, mañana si el no me ah llamado, definitivamente le hablare.

Mi primer día como estudiante universitaria había terminado, la mañana pasó de lo más tranquila para mí, demasiado tranquila Diamante no me ah contestado. Le mande un mensaje y le marque un par de veces a Mako, pero no me contesto, y espero que las líneas tengan que ver con que nadie me este respondiendo.

…

**MAKOTO POV**

Mi segunda clase había terminado, salí del salón y me dirigí a una de las bancas cerca del estacionamiento, busque mi celular y fue entonces que me di cuenta que no lo cargaba, comencé a entrar en pánico, no puedo estar sin celular, puedo estar un día sin mi mamá pero no sin mi celular. Regreso al aula donde recibí mis clases el día de hoy, bajo las gradas y me dirijo a las oficinas de Psicología.

- Hola, Mako, te estaba esperando.-me saluda Mónica, y siento un poco de tranquilidad de ver que no parece haber tenido problema con Handsford.

- Mónica, que bueno verte.- le contesto, sonriendo.

- Lo mismo digo Mako.

- Como ves que si logre pasar el curso.- le digo entusiasmada

- Era algo que me lo esperaba, luego que tu te fuiste el licen…

- Señorita Kino, ¿necesitas algo?.- dirijo mi mirada hacia mi izquierda y veo a Handsford de pie en la puerta de su oficina.

- Mónica, sabes creo que deje mi celular en una de las aulas esta mañana, de casualidad alguien lo ha traído aquí.- le pregunto a Mónica ignorando a Handsford.

- Si de hecho aquí lo tengo lo trajo …

- Vaya que descuidada es señorita Kino.- me dice Handsford, y decido seguir ignorándolo.

- Gracias Mónica ¿quien lo trajo?

- Muy maduro de su parte señorita Kino ignorar a su profesor.

- Muy entrometido de su parte profesor Handsford, meterse en lo que no le interesa.

- Mónica, ve a rectoría y dile a la secretaria que te entregue los documentos que le pedí porfavor.- le dice Handsford a Mónica.

- Claro licenciado.- contesta Mónica, ¿a caso Monica es la secretaria personal de él? que valla el mismo y lo consiga.

- Toma Mako, aquí esta tu celular.- me dice Monica mientras tomo mi celular de su mano.

- Gracias.- le digo, ella me sonríe y sale deprisa hacia las escaleras. Me giro para darle una última mirada de enojo a Handsford y comienzo a caminar.

- Tranquila pequeña Hulk.

- ¿pequeña Hulk? ¿Pequeña Hulk? ¿me estas llamando como el monstruo verde?¿acaso parezco un monstruo?- me giro mas que furiosa, y lo veo muy divertido con mi reacción.

- no te preocupes lo digo solo porque te enojas fácilmente y por tu color de ojos, Hulk tiene ojos verdes igual que tu, nada mas.- dice con una risita muy, muy sexy, lastima que no le quite lo idiota.- eres muy linda para parecer un monstruo.- me dice y me guiña un ojo, y estoy casi segura que me eh sonrojado, veo a mi alrededor y curiosamente hoy no estaba la otra secretaria de la ultima vez, así que nadie esta siendo testigo de lo que esta sucediendo.

- pues si yo soy Hulk tu eres… un siberiano.- le digo molesta

El comienza a reír y eso me molesta aun mas.- ¿te refieres a la raza de los perros?

- Si por supuesto, muy ojos celestes pero sigues siendo un perro. – le grito y salgo rápidamente del lugar, puedo escuchar su risa divertida pero no me detengo.

- Reviso mi celular y veo que tengo 3 llamadas perdidas, y 2 mensajes 1 de Serena y 1 de Rei. Les contesto disculpándome y explicándoles que había perdido mi celular, luego le marco a mi hermano y afortunadamente me dice que me vaya al estacionamiento que ya salio de clases y que nos podemos ir a casas.

**…**

**SERENA POV:**

Me desperté sudando, y muy agitada, nuevamente había tenido el mismo sueño, en el que un loco mata a una de las amigas de mi prima, y un desconocido nos salva. Miro el reloj de pared y son las 8:30 se me ah hecho tarde. Me doy un baño, me visto, me peino y en 1 hora estoy lista, para irme, decido que mejor no desayunar y así tratar de llegar a tiempo a clases.

A las 8:26 estoy dentro de la Universidad, aunque me costo convencer a mi mamá que me diera la camioneta, al final había accedido, me tomo 20 minutos llegar a la Universidad, corrí lo mas rápido que pude y había logrado entrar a clases antes de las 8:30. La clase a pesar de ser muy interesante no logro concentrarme sigo esperando la llamada de Dante, hoy no podre ver a Mako hasta en la tarde, porque en la hora que tiene libre yo aun sigo en clases y cuando yo salga ella entrara, así que quedamos en vernos en mi apartamento para almorzar. No quiero estar solo cuando Esmeralda invada mi casa.

…

**MAKOTO POV: **

Una vez mas el teléfono de mi casa sonaba, era la septima vez que Suzu la ex de mi hermano llamaba en el día, al parecer Neflite había decidido no contestarle mas el celular, por lo que desde ayer no paraba de llamarlo al teléfono de la casa, anoche tuvimos que desconectar el teléfono y ahorita estoy tentada a hacerlo de nuevo.

Mi querida amiga Serena, me había cancelado por un chico, bueno no cualquier chico, por Diamante, por eso no había puesto peros, porque Diamante para Sere era como Zafiro para mi.

Estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala viendo televisión, a lo lejos escuche el timbre de mi celular que indica una llamada entrante, subí corriendo las escaleras y llegue a mi habitación, tome mi celular y conteste.

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Que tal pequeña?.- me pregunta una voz masculina, ronca pero muy seductora, despego el celular de mi oreja y es un numero desconocido.

- ¿pequeña? ¿Quién habla?.- le contesto.- Sabes creo que te has equivocado de numero.- digo y cancelo la llamada.

Mi celular vuelve a sonar y es el mismo numero desconocido.

- ¿Aun sigues enojada conmigo Makoto?.- me pregunta el mismo tipo.

- ¿te conozco?

- Si

- ¿Quien eres?

- probablemente no el príncipe azul que estabas esperando..- me dice y puedo deducir por su tono de voz que esta sonriendo.

- Probablemente, lo mas seguro es que ni a pitufo llegas, deja de molestar.- le digo pero no cuelgo.

- Sabes, me gusta verte enojada, te ves muy linda.- me dice, tengo una sensación extraña, mas no me da miedo.- Eres muy confiada pequeña, otra en tu lugar ya hubiese colgado.- me dice y es exactamente lo que hago, le cuelgo. Luego de eso no me vuelve a marcar, pero comienzo a sentir un poco de miedo.

**…**

**SERENA POV:**

Voy de camino a mi casa y mi celular comienza a sonar, no reconozco el número así que decido no contestar, mi celular suena 2 veces más y a la tercera contesto.

- ¿Hola?

- Serena habla Diamante.- mi corazón comienza a latir a mil por hora, había estado esperando su llamada y justo ahora, no logro decir nada.- ¿Hola?.- dice Diamante confirmando que aun estuviera al teléfono.

- Si, hola, lo siento esq voy conduciendo.

- ¿en serio?, si quieres puedo llamarte mas tarde.- me dice

- No, no, no, descuida de hecho ahorita estoy llegando a mi casa.- le miento.

- De acuerdo, escucha, disculpa que no te hable ayer, pero mi celular se arruino, me toco comprar uno nuevo.

- oh, descuida, no te preocupes.- le digo

- ¿estaba pensando si querías salir hoy a comer y luego al cine?.- me dice y mi piel se me eriza al escuchar su propuesta, lo único que quiero es estar nuevamente con el.

- Si claro esta bien.- le contesto y recuerdo haber quedado de almorzar con Makoto, pero realmente quiero verlo, luego le hablaría y le explicaría, ella entendería.

- ¿Entonces donde paso por ti?.- me pregunta, yo sin hacerme del rogar le doy mi dirección, quedando en que pasaría por mi a las 12:30 del mediodía tengo exactamente una hora para prepararme, no me tomo mas de 5 minutos llegar a mi casa. me desmaquille, me cambie de ropa y me volví a maquillar, esta vez un maquillaje que se viera bien con mi atuendo, claro sin exagerar. A las 12:15 el timbre de mi apartamento suena, me veo una vez mas en el espejo llevo una blusa azul, con una falda blanca arriba de las rodillas y unas sandalias altas.

Me apresuro a abrir la puerta y ahí esta él, vestido con un jeans oscuro y una camiseta blanca, que se ajusta a su cuerpo, se ve aun mas guapo que la ultima vez.

- Hola preciosa.- me saluda y me da un beso en la mejilla rosando un poco la esquina de mis labios.

- Hola Dante, pasa.- le digo y el accede.- siéntate ¿quieres algo de tomar o de comer?.- le pregunto, mientras el se sienta, me siento estúpida de preguntar eso, porque se que hemos quedado de ir a almorzar.

- Un vaso con agua estaría bien, gracias- dijo Dante con una sonrisa dulce.

- claro le digo.- me dirijo a la cocina en busca del vaso con agua, sabia lo que yo quería, y espero que el quiera lo mismo.

- Aquí tienes.- le dije, mientras le doy el vaso con agua, el lo toma y le da un sorbo.

Yo estaba demasiado nerviosa, había estado esperando por volverlo a ver y ¿para que mentir? Volver a estar juntos y se q el estaba igual q yo, así que me decido hacer el primer intento...

Me senté cerca de el, rozando mi pierna con la suya, el se tenso de inmediato y derramo el agua en sus pantalones, me apresure a ir por una toalla para secar el agua q había caído en el sofá, por estos accidentes quería muebles oscuros.

- disculpa.- dijo cuando regreso, mientras intentaba tomar la toalla...

- No te preocupes yo lo hago.- le dije secando el sofá y luego secando su pantalón subiendo deliberadamente por su pierna, acercándome a su pliegue, en un movimiento rápido Dante me tomo de la cabeza, uniendo nuestros labios en un beso posesivo, su lengua se abría paso en mi boca dejando ver el deseo que sentíamos el uno por el otro y que habíamos estado guardando tanto tiempo, nos pusimos de pie sin dejar de besarnos, el hizo un sendero de besos desde mi boca hasta mi cuello, besándolo desesperadamente, deje escapar un gemido cuando succiono fuerte la piel de mi cuello, yo recorría su espalda con mis manos llegando a la parte inferior de ella, de forma lenta comencé a levantarle su camisa, fue entonces que escuche el tintinar de unas llaves, tratando de entrar en la cerradura de la puerta, haciendo que me separara bruscamente de Dante, seguramente era Esmeralda, me había dicho que se mudaría por la tarde pero la muy oportuna se había adelantado.

- Dante detente.- Dije cuando el trato de atraerme a el nuevamente.

- Que sucede ¿No me extrañaste? ¿no quieres hacer esto?.- me dijo con una mirada confundida.

- ¿Que te sucede? Por supuesto que lo quiero.- le dije mientras deposito nuevamente un beso en sus labios.- Parece q mi compañera llego, le dije mientras lo jalaba en dirección a mi cuarto.- Tienes que esconderte

- ¿Y que tiene? ¿No me digas que es una de esas puritanas?

- Al contrario, pero es bastante chismosilla, y se que en la oportunidad q tenga, le contara a mi madre si te llega a ver aquí, vamos entra a mi habitación.- dije, guiándolo a la segunda puerta de la derecha, cerrándola abruptamente detrás de nosotros, unos segundos después escuche que cerraron la puerta...

- Dante se sentó en un sillón en forma de huevo que tenia al pie de mi cama...

Le dirigí una sonrisa picara al pasar la idea de el y yo en mi cama y entonces supe que esta tarde seria nuestra tarde...

- tendremos que salir después de todo.- dije fingiendo desolación.- así q me cambiare de ropa.- termine de decir, sacando rápidamente mi blusa por arriba sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, de un momento a otro estaba sin camisa, y vi la reacción que tenia al verme solo con mi sujetador...

- Serena, no me pongas en esta situación q no me voy a poder contener.- dijo Dante con una voz ronca, mientras a lo lejos escuchaba el timbre de la puerta...

- tranquilo Dante solo pienso cambiarme de ropa.- dije desabrochando mi sostén, dejando mis senos al aire. Dante dudo un momento pero luego se giro.

Dante mírame tan mal estoy.- pregunte inocentemente, rodeándolo quedando frente a el nuevamente, sus ojos estaban oscuros de excitación discretamente mojo sus labios y yo moría por tener esa boca recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, igual como la ultima vez...

- oh pase adelante, lo estaba esperando.- escuche decir, y la voz de Esmeralda sonó muy extraña.

- Creo que hay alguien mas en casa.- le digo a Dante alejándome de él, reí suavemente cuando vi la frustración aparecer en la mirada de Dante.

- Bueno, seguramente es el hombre de la mudanza se irán rápido.- dije mientras volvía a dar un paso hacia Diamante.

- Señora Tsukino, gusto en conocerla.- escucho una voz masculina.

¿Qué? ¿Señora Tsukino? Pero que hace aquí mi mamá.- Espera Diamante, es mi mamá.- dije mientras me giraba y quedaba de espaldas a el.

Pero parecía que Dante no me estaba escuchando, tranquila Sere, tu mamá no sabe que estas en casa.- me dijo mientras subía sus manos por mi cintura atrayéndome una vez mas a su cuerpo, haciendo que sintiera su erección en mi espalda, hundió su rostro en mi cuello besándolo, chupándolo, sus manos comenzaron a subir desde mis cintura hasta llegar a mis pechos, comenzó a amasarlos, masajearlos...

- Oh Dios, Dante.- dije al sentirlo, quería decirle que se detuviera, sabia que mi mamá podría escucharnos, pero realmente no podía. Dante seguía acariciando mis pechos

- aaah.- deje escapar cuando Dante pellizco uno de mis pezones.

- ¿Serena puedo entrar? ¿Estas bien?.- escuche la voz de mi mamá.

- Dios, mi mamá Dante.- dije casi susurrando, separándome rápidamente de él y buscando mi sostén.

- Si mamá, ya salgo solo me cambio de ropa, es que acabo de llegar.- le conteste.

Luego de colocarme el sostén y la blusa, y haber escondido a Dante en el armario, tirando toda la ropa posible encima, salí.

- Comencé a arreglarme un poco el cabello, fue entonces que lo vi, Darien estaba sentado en el sofá individual en mi sala, el me vio, y sonrió, esa sonrisa condenadamente seductora.

-¿Qué hace aquí?.- le pregunto con un tono bajo en mi voz, aun demasiado sorprendida, por el contrario el no parece para nada sorprendido de verme.

- Serena hija, no pensé que estuvieras en casa, no vi la camioneta en el estacionamiento, si no es porque veo las llaves y tu bolso en el sofá no me hubiese dado cuenta.- me dice mi mamá, mientras sale de su habitación y me abraza.

- Mira te presento al señor Darien Shields.- lo presenta mi mamá

- Mucho gusto señorita.- me dice, y yo solo atino a extender la mano para saludarlo sin decir ni una palabra.

- El señor Darien Shields, es un cliente y debido a que el no podía asistir a las oficinas decidimos reunirnos aquí.- ¿reunirse aquí? ¿En un apartamento?

- Quiere uno de los paquetes exclusivos, los más caros Serena.- me dice mi mama al oído.- ¿Desea algo de tomar?.- pregunta mi mamá.

- Agua solamente, porfavor.- contesta el, amablemente, mi mamá se aleja a la cocina y entonces me acerco a el.

- ¿Así que piensas viajar?.- le digo con un tono de duda.

- Te dije que crearía la oportunidad, para volvernos a ver.- Me contesta.- Y me alegro haber llegado en el momento perfecto.- me dice mientras me mira de pies a cabeza, y luego dirige su mirada hacia las habitaciones. ¿Acaso sospechaba algo?.- ¿Me pregunto como harás para sacarlo de tu habitación?.- me dice el, con una sonrisa de lado, pero con dureza, definitivamente lo sabe.

- Porfavor, no me vayas a echar de cabeza.- le suplico.

- Descuida, no lo hare.- me responde, y siento un gran alivio.- Siempre y cuando accedas a mi condición.- me dice acercándose mas, pero ¿que le lleva tanto tiempo a mi mamá? Solo es un vaso con agua.

- que… ¿que condición?- le pregunto nerviosa por su cercanía.

- Que salgamos a cenar mañana.

**…**

**N/A:**

Capitulo nuevo! :D bueno espero que les guste :D :D :D

**Jahy Kino:**** Awww me alegro que te halla gustado :D :D siii sus chicos ideales ^^ que suerte tienen vv :D**

**Mademoisellerousseau:**** Lo siento :D pensé que te había llegado el mensaje al correo avisando q subí nueva historia :o uff a quien no le dan ganas amiga :$ esq con ese hombre *_* hahaha…**

**Dejen sus reviews porfa :D si les gusta porfa :D **


	5. Chapter 5

"**OBSESIONES"**

**CAPITULO 5**

**SERENA POV:**

- Porfavor, no me vayas a echar de cabeza.- le suplico.

- Descuida, no lo hare.- me responde, y siento un gran alivio.- siempre y cuando accedas a mi condición.- me dice cortando la distancia que hay entre los dos, ¿que le lleva tanto tiempo a mi mamá? Solo es un vaso con agua.

- que… ¿que condición?- le pregunto nerviosa por su cercanía.

- Es mas bien una invitación... Salgamos a cenar mañana.- me quedo callada a su propuesta, no es una invitación que rechazaría, bueno no hasta hace dos días en que el encuentro entre Dante y yo no estaba en mis eventos cercanos, miro a mi alrededor en busca de iluminación divina, una respuesta, algo, y veo mi celular en el sofá con la luz centellando que indica que tiene baja bateria, una idea pasa por mi cabeza, al final Darien me ayudara sin recibir nada a cambio.

Miro detenidamente a Darien, tiene una sonrisa condenadamente sexy, debe de estar seguro de que aceptare su invitación. - Sabes Mamá.- dije mientras me giraba dandole la espalda a Darien, tomo mi celular y marco el número de Dante, mientras camino hacia la cocina.

- Que paso Serena.- Me contesta, vuelvo a ver a Darien para confirmar su reacción, esta serio y confundido por mi acción, luego entro en la cocina y me encuenttro con una pequeña bandeja con diferentes bocadillos, debe ser un paquete muy costoso el que Darien comprara a la agencia de viajes, de lo contrario no me explico tanta amabilidad y atenciones de parte de mi mamá.

- Dante vino a visitarme.- dije dejando de lado mis pensamientos acerca de la amabilidad de mi madre.

- ah, ¿en serio?.- dijo mamá mostrando poco interes, sin apartar la mirada de la bandeja perfectamente arreglada, si bueno ella sabe lo que paso entre el y yo en ese viaje, como era de esperarse Dante no le simpatiza para nada.

- Si, de hecho, esta en mi cuarto.- solté la bomba.- Accidentalmente derrame agua en su ropa, así que la metí a la secadora, pero ya se esta vistiendo.- Mamá abrió tan grande los ojos que pensé que se le iban a salir, veo la sorpresa y el enojo en su rostro, de acuerdo hoy si tengo su atención, luego desvia su mirada hacia la sala, recordando que Darien esta ahí supongo. Lo sabia, siempre funciona, es bueno decirle las "cosas malas" cuando se tiene un invitado, el enojo, el regaño y el castigo, se pospone y cuando llega el momento de hacerlo el nivel de estos tres detalles ha bajado.

- Serena muchas gracias, quedo totalmente seca.- escucho decir a Dante, genial Dante ha escuchado toda la conversación, mamá sale de la cocina junto con la bandeja de bocadillos y yo salgo tras ella.

- oh señora Mimete, que bueno verla de nuevo.- dice Dante apresurándose a saludar a mi mamá.

- Dante, hijo que bien que estas aquí, Serena no ha parado de hablar de tu regreso desde que se lo dijiste.- Bravo mamá, se de quien saque lo ingeniosa. Diamante me mira confundido, no sabe como contestarle a mamá, creo que mamá esta jugando con el, como yo lo hice o intente hacerlo hace unos minutos con ella.

- De hecho no le avise a Sere, no entiendo como pudo saberlo, pensé que había sido una sorpresa.- le contesta Dante, desviando su mirada a Darien, quien aun me miraba confundido.

- Que descortés de mi parte, Dante te presento al Sr. Darien Shields.- dice mamá

- Mucho gusto.- dice Dante extendiendo la mano hacia Darien, Shields duda un momento y luego le regresa el saludo con un semblante muy serio y un poco despectivo.

- Sr. Shields el es Dante, el amigo gay de mi hija.- que dem… ¿mi amigo gay?

- ¡Mamá!.- digo molesta

- oh no te preocupes.- dice Darien, que le pasa a este hombre hace un momento parecía que se le iba a caer la cara por pedazos y ahora esta muy sonriente.- Nunca eh sido prejuicioso, de hecho probablemente podría presentarle algunos de mis socios.- de acuerdo eso fue demasiado, es obvio que sabe que no es gay, si no como se explicaría que lo estuviese escondiendo de mi mamá, sabe que mamá esta mintiendo y el le esta siguiendo el juego, yo también puedo jugar.

- ¿Alguno de sus socios? Parece tener muchas amistades con ese tipo de preferencias, no se preocupe, mi amigo Dante tiene otros intereses, lamento decepcionarlo Sr. Shields, no creo que el quiera tener una cita con usted.- le digo.

- ¡Serena!.- vaya hoy esta verdaderamente enojada, pero ella inicio. De pronto escucho reír muy divertido a Darien, lo vuelvo a ver y su sonrisa me deja congelada.

- No se preocupe Sra. Tsukino, el comentario de su hija me ah causado mucha gracia, y no señorita Serena, estoy muy interesado en las mujeres, demasiado dirían algunos.

- Suena como un total mujeriego.

- ¿Le parece?, sin embargo y por el momento solo estoy interesado en una.- Me dice y sonríe curvando sus labios de una manera seductora, creo que me sonrojo y el parece notarlo.

- Que bueno, en estos días los jóvenes solo le interesan las jovencitas para pasar el rato, debe ser muy afortunada la señorita que ah logrado despertar ese interés en usted.

- De hecho, ella parece no estar muy interesada, la invite a cenar y aun estoy esperando su confirmación.- dice mientras sonríe.

- ¿No le contesto en el momento? No se vaya a cansar de esperar, es probable que eso haya sido una forma de rechazarlo.- le digo, un poco molesta.

- Puede ser, pero soy muy firme cuando se trata de conseguir lo que quiero.

- Mamá, saldremos un rato, Makoto nos esta esperando, así que regresaremos mas tarde.- me despido dándole un beso en la mejilla, ignorando la ultima indirecta de Darien.

- Fue un gusto haberlo conocido Sr. Darien Shields.- Le digo extendiendo mi mano.

- El gusto fue mío señorita Serena Tsukino, nos vemos pronto.- me dice casi en un susurro, y se que esta hablando en serio, nos vamos a volver a ver.

- Dante se despide de mi madre y de Darien tan cortés como siempre y salimos del apartamento.

…

**Dentro del automóvil de Diamante…**

**- **Lo siento Dante, Mimete es un poco... Molesta aveces.- le digo, avergonzada por el comentario de mamá.

- No te preocupes, las pocas veces en las que ella contestaba el telefono cuando te hablaba a tu casa me di cuenta que no le simpatizaba para nada, por lo tanto es algo que me esperaría de tu mamá.- me contesta Dante sonriendo.- Oye y ¿como es que conocen a Darien Shields?.- me pregunta sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

- ¿Darien? Mamá menciono algo sobre un paquete, seguramente es un cliente.

- ¿Un cliente? Raro ¿cierto?

- En realidad no, mucha gente lo hace.- contesto confundida por su afirmación

- Me refiero a que siendo uno de los hombres más ricos, y teniendo incluso su avión privado, no le veo la necesidad de contratar una agencia de viaje.

- ¿Rico?

- ¿No lo sabes?, eh leído un poco sobre el en las revistas, hace casi un año asumió la presidencia en una gran empresa de inversiones, tuvo un poco de suerte porque según leí, apesar que siempre vivio con comodidades y privilegios por ser nieto de el dueño de la empresa, el no seria el heredero oficial de la familia, hay otra persona, pero en ultima instancia el paso a la presidencia de la empresa.

- ¿En serio?.- me sorprendí bastante con la información que Dante me estaba dando, pero al final decidí que se trataba de otra persona, seguramente Dante se había equivocado.

Luego de ir al cine, y cenar en un restaurante de comida rápida, Dante me fue a dejar al apartamento, y aunque no hablamos de lo ocurrido en mi cuarto justo antes de que mamá llegara, se que eso lo tendríamos que retomar.

Entre al apartamento y todas las luces estaban apagadas, encontré una nota, de mamá diciendo que se había regresado a Maebashi, y que luego hablaríamos por haber puesto en riesgo una buena venta, entre a mi cuarto buscando mi laptop, me fui a la sala y comencé a buscar acerca de Darien Shields en internet. Y efectivamente Dante tenía razón. Encontré en youtube una entrevista que le habían hecho hace un par de meses.

La presentadora del programa, estaba tan producida, talvez no se veía taaaan mal, pero definitivamente se vería mejor sin tanto maquillaje, no dejaba de sacudir su cabello, y parecía que las pestañas postizas se le iban a enredar entre ellas de tanto que las sacudía. Un hombre que también era invitado en el programa, comenzó a hablar con Darien, prácticamente y por varios minutos el llevo toda la entrevista, la mujer estaba tan concentrada en coquetear y atraer la atención de Darien que se olvido por completo de realizar bien su trabajo.

Darien hablo sobre como su abuelo hizo la mayor parte de su fortuna vendiendo y comprando acciones de empresas en la bolsa, su abuelo siempre había poseído un buen juicio a la hora de realizar inversiones. Luego de casi medio programa y unos cuantos comerciales, la chica por fin recordó que tenía que realizar su trabajo, y comenzó con una serie de preguntas:

**Presentadora:** Eres muy joven, con una familia algo numerosa, y un apellido distinto al de el ex presidente de la compañía ¿fue difícil asumir la presidencia de HDFD Corporation? Conociendo todos estos detalles y también el hecho de que estarás bajo las criticas y observaciones de todos tus demás familiares y muchas personas mas al rededor del mundo.

**Darien: **Tienes razón, soy muy joven, y no diría tanto difícil, en realidad conlleva una gran responsabilidad, es el patrimonio de toda mi familia. Teniendo eso en cuenta es casi imposible no estar bajo la lupa de todos.

**Presentadora:**Claro debes estar preparado para tanta presion, siendo el señor Maximus el único que ha estado siempre al frente de tan grande empresa, practicamente HDFD Corporation es un negocio familiar, se les debe haber complicado a los miembros de la familia el decidir quien seria el sucesor.

Darien sonrió, me atrevo a decir que es una sonrisa sarcástica y se dispuso a contestar.

**Darien: **He notado que has mencionado muchas veces a mi familia, si efectivamente es muy numerosa, en cuanto a mi apellido, es el mismo que el de mi abuelo, solo que es el segundo no el primero pero soy nieto legitimo, no sobrino, ni nada por el estilo, supongo que lo que quieres saber es como es que yo me convertí en el presidente, si según los rumores había otra persona que seria el sucesor de mi abuelo. ¿Verdad?

La presentadora no pudo esconder su nerviosismo, no sabia que hacer, miro al otro invitado, pero este solo le dedico una sonrisa amable.

**Darien:** Pues si, los rumores son ciertos, mi primo es quien se haría cargo de la empresa, el es un año mas joven que yo, sus intereses no son exactamente las inversiones, finanzas, economía y administración, debido a eso el me cedió su lugar en la presidencia, eso les evito las complicaciones de elegir un nuevo presidente a los demás miembros de la familia.

**Presentadora:** ¿Entonces tu relación con los demas miembros de la familia es buena?

**Darien: **Si, mi relación con toda la familia es buena, créeme que si no fuera así, no estaría aquí contestando a todas estas preguntas, porque sencillamente no me hubiese convertido en el CEO de HDFD Corporation.

**Presentadora: **Señor Shields, "Detrás de un hombre exitoso siempre hay una gran mujer", ¿que piensa de esa frase?

Darien rio un poco y luego se disculpo diciendo que por un momento había sentido que estaba siendo entrevistado por una revista dedicada a desmentir o comprobar rumores, lo cual hizo sonrojar a la pobre mujer.

**Darien: **Pero que manera más original de intentar saber un poco mas acerca de mi vida privada señorita.- continuo Darien.- Con respecto a esa frase, pienso que no es del todo cierto, ya que en que en efecto soy muy exitoso, pero no hay una mujer detrás de mí.- dijo Darien muy serio, ¿eso significa que no tiene novia? Y me encuentro sonriendo, como si eso realmente importara.

**Presentadora:** Eso quiere decir que…

**Darien: **Eso quiere decir que no hay una, hay muchas mujeres detrás de mi…- dijo Darien interrumpiendo a la chica.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a pasar anuncios luego hacen un corte en el video y sale nuevamente la presentadora explicando que debido a los múltiples compromisos que tiene Darien Shields tuvo que retirarse, pero que esperaban pronto tenerlo nuevamente en el set.

"**hay muchas mujeres detrás de mi" **repito en mi intento por imitar la voz de Shields ¡Pff! Presumido.

Apago mi computadora, y le marco a mamá, al tercer timbre contesta.- Aja señorita, ¿me puedes explicar que demonios hacia Dante en tu recamara?.- me dice, rayos esta muy molesta.

- Hola mami, buenas noches, ¿que tal llegaste?

- No juegues conmigo Serena, estoy esperando tu explicación…

- Ya te lo dije mamá, accidentalmente…

- Escúchame Serena, es verdad que soy una mamá… moderna como tu le dices a tus amigas, eso no significa que sea tonta, se muy bien las razones por las cuales una chica y un chico se encierran en una recamara ¿o como demonios crees que quede embarazada de ti? El que tu padre ya no este con nosotras no quiere decir que vas a hacer lo que quieras señorita.

- No exageres Mimete, es la primera vez que encuentras a un chico en mi cuarto no es como que…

- Primero que nada Serena Usagy, no soy tu hermana, soy tu madre, así que deja de llamarme por mi nombre y muestra un poco más de respeto hacia mí.- ¿Serena Usagy? Genial ahora me llama por mis dos nombres, ¿Usagy? si se lo propone no hubiese podido encontrar nombre mas feo...- segundo ¿que? Tengo que esperar a una segunda, tercera o cuarta vez encontrando a un chico en tu cuarto para poder regañarte. Pues no señorita, mientras vivas bajo mi techo harás lo que yo te diga, y por ultimo cuando yo toque a tu puerta me dijiste que te estabas cambiando, que acababas de llegar o no se que, ¿de verdad pensaste que me creeria la mentira de la ropa mojada y la secadora?.- Alguien dijo que "hay que saber escoger bien tus batallas" y creo que esta no es la mía.

- Esta bien mamá, lo siento, tienes toda la razón, estuvo mal, pero te juro que no paso nada.

- No se trata de que halla pasado algo o no, bueno también, pero una señorita bien no se encierra con un chico, parece que el Sr. Darien Shields se creyó lo de que Diamante es gay, aunque no creo que lo volvamos a ver, pero no es la imagen que me gusta que se lleven de mi única hija. – oh créeme mamá tengo la corazonada que lo tendremos que ver de nuevo.

- Lo siento, en serio.

- De acuerdo Serena, que no se repita. ¿Ya cenaste?.- y se que mamá ha proclamado alto al fuego.

- ¿Si mamá y tu? hey ¿porque te regresaste tan rápido?

- Ya cene también, es que tengo mucho trabajo, el viajar y regresar me ha quitado mucho tiempo, si me quedaba mas, no saldría con todo. Pero no podía dejar de ir, el Sr. Shields adquirió el paquete para dos más costoso.

- ¿En serio?.- le contesto, un paquete para dos, y recuerdo las ultimas palabras durante su entrevista "Eso quiere decir que no hay una, hay muchas mujeres detrás de mi", porque pienso tanto en eso.- Mamá, con respecto a Esmeralda, no me gusta la idea que viva conmigo.

- Lo se, pero solo será por 1 o dos meses máximo, me dijo que esta gestionando una beca para irse a estudiar fuera del país, así que no te preocupes tampoco dejaría que estuvieras tanto tiempo con ella.

- De acuerdo, aunque me sigue pareciendo demasiado tiempo.

- Bueno Serena vete a dormir que mañana tienes clases, buenas noches, te llamo durante la semana.

- Esta bien mamá buenas noches.- Corto la llamada, luego de cepillarme, desmaquillarme y colocarme la pijama me voy a la cama mas que cansada, pensando en la tarde con Dante en lo que pudo haber pasado y en la entrevista de Darien presumiendo de tener muchas mujeres tras el.

…

**MAKOTO POV: **

Es miércoles, entro al salón y veo a Nicholas apoyado en el escritorio del maestro, mientras revisa su celular.- Vaya, hasta que te dignas en aparecer, ¿en donde has estado estos 2 primeros días?.- le pregunto fingiendo molestia.

- Estaba despidiéndome de las vacaciones.- me contesta sonriendo

- ¿Despidiéndote? Que excusa mas original.- le digo, sentándome nuevamente en el mismo lugar de siempre, junto a las ventanas.

- ¿Es profesor o profesora?.- me pregunta sentándose en la mesa junto a mi.

- Profesor.- le contesto

- Que mal, ¿hay alguna profesora sexy?.- me pregunta.

- La de Sociología definitivamente es tu tipo.- le contesto sonriendo.

- ¿Mi tipo?.-

- ¡Hola, hola, hola!.- Saluda Mina muy entusiasmada.- Nicholas, porfin apareces.

- Veo que les hice mucha falta.- Responde Nicholas, incluso te veo muy entusiasta Mina, parece que tengo un gran efecto en las mujeres.

- Ya quisieras, mi entusiasmo se debe a nuestro guapo profesor.- dice Mina.

- ¿Guapo?, alguien mas guapo que yo lo dudo.

- Alguien mas guapo que tu cualquiera.- Escucho la voz de Rei.- hola amigas, Nicholas.

- Rei, ¿que ah pasado?, ¿se habían escapado juntos cierto?.- dice Mina.

- Tuve un problema familiar, y no pude asistir.

- ¿Pero todo esta bien?.- le pregunto a Rei

- Si claro, ya todo se soluciono.- me contesta y se sienta en la mesa que esta tras de mi.- Pero cuéntame, ¿como esta eso que hay cierta tensión entre tu y el profesor?.- Me pregunta Rei

- ¿Tensión?.- le pregunto confundida.

- Mina.- me contesta, como si con eso me explicara, y realmente lo hace. Mina siempre exagera un poco, aunque creo que esta vez no lo ha hecho.

- Pues, el me odia, yo lo odio, es algo mutuo.

- mmm, odio, yo te puedo dar un poco de amor Makoto.- Bromea Nicholas, mientras me pasa un brazo sobre los hombros y me acerca hacia su asiento.

Comienzo a reír, mientras quito el brazo de Nicholas de mis hombros, y me encuentro con los ojos de Handsford mientras entra al aula, vistiendo su clasico pantalón y camisa formal que se ajusta perfectamente a sus músculos bien formados, con la manga arrollada.- las muestras de afecto durante las clases están prohibidas, es una falta de respeto para su profesor y sus demás compañeros señorita Kino.

- Lo siento profesor.- dice Nicholas.

- Esto es un punto menos para cada uno. – Dice Andrew mientras coloca su laptop sobre el escritorio.

- ¿¡Perdón!? ¿un punto menos?.- exclamo molesta.

- Disculpa aceptada.- me contesta Handsford.

- No estaba pidiendo disculpas, ademas aun faltan 5 minutos para que la clase de inicio, no puede bajarnos el punto, es mas usted acaba de entrar.

- Exacto, acabo de entrar, la clase inicia desde que el profesor cruza por ahí.- me dice señalando la puerta.

- Pero que te pasa, eso es injusto.- le digo alzando la voz.

- Makoto.- me dice Nicholas, mientras me toma la mano, en un intento de tranquilizarme. Cruzo mis brazos y desvió mi mirada hacia la ventana, 5 minutos mas tarde todos los demás compañeros están dentro del aula.

- Tráiganme las hojas con los nombre de los miembros de cada grupo, luego se reúnen y quiero que me entreguen un resumen del folleto con el tema que les daré, el grupo que vaya terminando se puede retirar.- dice Handsford, Mina se levanta para ir a dejar la hoja con nuestros nombres y regresa con un folleto de 22 páginas.

- Nos toca la metafísica.- dice Rei, dando una hojeada al folleto.

- Makoto, cálmate un poco.- me dice Nicholas.

- No puedo, me odia desde que me conoció.- Le contesto.

- Espero que este por terminar el resumen señorita Kino.- me dice Handsford, pero tomo el folleto y lo ignoro por completo.

- ¿De cuantas paginas quiere el resumen profesor?.- Pregunta Mina.

- 2 paginas máximo ¿señorita…?

- Mina Aino.- responde Mina sonriendo, y yo le hago una mirada queriendo decir "TRAIDORA", pero sigo con la cabeza agachada fingiendo que leo el folleto.

- Pero son 22 páginas.- dice Rei

- ¿Y?.- le dice Handsford.

- No creo que en 2 páginas podamos resumir todo lo que hay en esas 22 páginas.- contesta Rei

- Solo tome las ideas más importantes ¿señorita?

- Hino, Rei Hino.- le contesta mi amiga.

- Soy un poco malo recordando los nombres.- Contesta Handsford con una sonrisa de disculpas, esperen… ¿esta sonriendo?

- Profe tengo que ir a dejar esta hoja a secretaria ¿puedo ir?.- pregunta Mina

- Si vaya.- le contesta.

- Gracias.- dice Mina y se apresura a salir.

- ¿Señor?.- dice Handsford, dirigiéndose a Nicholas, y esta vez levanto la mirada.

- Nicholas Kumada.

- Hágame un favor, vaya a la planta baja y pregunte por Mónica, dígale que porfavor le de mi celular y el cartapacio de la siguiente clase, que los deje en el escritorio dentro de mi oficina, que lo acompañe la señorita ¿Pino?.- dice Handsford, mirando a Rei.

- Hino.- le contesta Rei

- Profesor…- le digo, y Handsford me vuelve a ver, con una mirada seria.- No somos sus mandaderos.- le digo sin desviar mi mirada de la de el.

- Por supuesto que no señorita Kino, es un favor el que le eh pedido a su novio, y a su amiga.- me dice Handsford con un tono molesto, Nicholas me sonríe y se levantan junto con Rei, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta mientras el profesor se sienta en el lugar de Nicholas. Yo me concentro en el folleto, pero siento la mirada fija de Handsford en mí.

- ¿Esta entendiendo el tema Señorita Kino?.- me pregunta Handsford

- Más o menos.- le contesto

- ¿Que es lo que no entiende señorita Kino?.- me dice, mientras se inclina hacia mi y siento su respiración muy cerca, yo levanto la cabeza y me pongo recta, alejándome un poco de el.

- ¿Que sucede Señorita Kino? ¿Nunca había tenido a un profesor tan cerca?.- me dice muy divertido.

- ¿Qué sucede profesor, acaso sufre de trastornos de bipolarirdad? En un momento me esta regañando, diciéndome que nos bajara un punto a mi amigo y a mi, luego esta sonriéndole a mis amigas, luego me mira con un semblante serio, y ahora me esta… ¿sonriendo?

- Ha tenido bastante tiempo para estudiar mis expresiones faciales señorita Kino.- me dice y se endereza en el asiento.- Simplemente me gusta verte enojada.- y sus palabras me hacen sonrojarme, entonces recuerdo la llamada del día anterior.

**Inicia Flashback:**

- ¿Aun sigues enojada conmigo Makoto?.- me pregunta el mismo tipo.

- ¿te conozco?

- Si

- ¿Quien eres?

- probablemente no el príncipe azul que estabas esperando..- me dice y puedo deducir por su tono de voz que esta sonriendo.

- Probablemente. Lo mas seguro es que ni a pitufo llegas, deja de molestar.- le digo pero no cuelgo.

- Sabes, me gusta verte enojada, te ves muy linda.

**Fin del flashback**

De acuerdo, esto esta raro, no puede ser Handsford el de la llamada por supuesto que no.- ¿Pasa algo Makoto? Te ves un poco confundida.- me dice con el ceño fruncido.

- Profesor, aquí esta su celular y su cartapacio.- dice Nicholas, mientras coloca el cartapacio en el escritorio y Rei le entrega el celular.

- Gracias.- les contesta y se levanta, afortunadamente no se vuelve a acercar, pero no dejo de pensar en que el sea quien me llamo ayer, lo cual es muy poco probable, ni si quiera tiene mi numero.

- Bueno esto seria todo, yo creo que nos quedo bien el resumen ¿verdad?.- pregunta Mina.

- Claro, entreguémoslo y salgamos de aquí.- les digo a los demás, y es lo que hacemos Rei entrega el resumen y yo salgo disparada hacia la cafetería.

Saco el celular y leo el mensaje de Serena

**Serena:** Estoy en la cafe.

Busco el número de la llamada que recibí, marco pero no me contesta nadie.

- ¡Mako!.- escucho a Serena llamarme y la veo agitando su mano desde la ultima mesa de la cafetería.

- Serena tengo que contarte algo.- Le digo una vez que llego a la mesa.

- Yo también, no sabes lo que paso ayer, o bueno lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, pero, tu primero.- me dice, y comienzo a contarle todo, incluyendo lo que ya le había contado que había sucedido el primer día de clases.

- Haber, un momento, ¿Es guapo? ¿Edad?.- me pregunta Serena

- Tiene unos 26 o 27 no se, y siii, es guapísimo, pero no creo que sea el, es decir me odia, y tampoco tiene mi numero. - contesto

- Dices que siempre te trata mal frente a todos.- me dice Serena

- Exacto.- le contesto

- Y que cuando mando a Mónica a traerle los papeles, a Rei y a Nicholas a traer sus cosas luego de que Mina hubiese salido, el se comporto distinto.- me dice mientras entrecierra los ojos.

- Si.- le contesto ansiosa

- Es obvio para mí.- me dice con una sonrisa

- ¿En serio? Ilumíname, porque para mi no lo es.- le digo

- Es tu profesor Makoto.

- Oh por Dios Serena, que intuitiva eres.- le digo fingiendo asombro.

- Lo que quiero decir, es que probablemente si sea el del teléfono, y este interesado en ti, pero siendo tu profesor no puede tratarte de la forma en que te trata cuando están a solas.- me dice.- las relaciones alumna-profesor estan mas que prohibidas.

- ¿Olvidas las primeras veces en que me trato mal, e incluso me sugirió cambiarme de universidad o de carrera? estábamos solos en esas ocasiones y no se porto para nada bien conmigo.- le contesto

- Mas a favor de mi teoría, si tu te cambiaras de universidad o de carrera, el dejaría de ser tu profesor, algo entre ustedes podría ser posible.

- No lo creo Serena.

- Bueno esa es mi opinión, ¿porque no le preguntaste?

- ¿Que se suponía que le iba a preguntar? ¿Hey profe de casualidad usted es el que me llamo ayer a mi celular?

- Si.- me dice Serena con un tono, que daba a entender que era tonta mi pregunta.

- Como sea, cuéntame tu lo que paso ayer.- le digo a Serena y no necesito decir mas para que Sere se olvide por completo de mi, y comience a narrar todo lo sucedido el día de ayer.

- Vaya, una tarde agitada la tuya.- le digo a Serena.- y crees que lo que te dijo Dante acerca de ese tal Darien ¿sea cierto?

- Lo es amiga, busque en internet y ahí esta todo, incluso encontré en youtube una entrevista que le hicieron hace poco.

- Que casualidad que te encontraste con el de nuevo.- le digo

- Si, aunque ahora que lo pienso, Dante tiene razón, si es tan rico porque fue a una agencia de viajes, y compro el paquete más caro para dos personas.

- Probablemente se lo dio de regalo a alguien.- le digo

- PFF, seguramente se fue con una de esas tipas locas que andan tras el.- me contesta Serena.

- Me tengo que ir Serena, tengo la siguiente clase dentro de 5 minutos.

- Que puntual eres Mako. Esta bien, vete dejame sola con mis problemas.- me dice fingiendo estar llorando

- Deja de exagerar.- le digo

- Esta bien, te veo luego.- me dice Serena sonriendo, tomo mis cosas y me dirijo a mi siguiente clase.

…

**SERENA POV:**

Luego de salir de la segunda y última clase en el día, le había marcado a Dante, pero no me había contestado.

Al llegar al estacionamiento veo un BMW 3 estacionado, dejando un puesto vacio entre mi camioneta y el BM color gris, ¿quien podría venir en un carro como ese a la Universidad?, escucho que abren y cierran la puerta del espectacular automóvil, mientras yo desactivo la alarma de mi auto. - Serena Tsukino.- Escucho llamarme, me giro y encuentro a Darien apoyado en el BMW, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, lleva puesto un fino traje negro que le queda perfectamente ajustado y unos lentes obscuros, por Dios, se veía tan sexy.

- Señor Shields.- Lo saludo

- Que casualidad, nos volvemos a encontrar.- me dice

- Usted sabe que estudio en esta universidad, no creo que sea una casualidad.- Le digo y comienza a reír.

- ¿Realmente crees que eh venido para poder verte?.- me dice y debo admitir que me hace sentir un poco mal, como puedo pensar que este hombre estaría tan interesado en mi como para venir a buscarme a la Universidad.

- Si es así, me retiro, fue un gusto verlo de nuevo Sr. Shields.- le digo y me subo a mi camioneta, y cuando estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta Darien la agarra impidiéndome cerrarla.

- Me preguntaba si estaría bien que pasara por ti a las 8:00 pm para ir a cenar…- me dice Darien.

- No recuerdo haber aceptado.- le digo

- No lo hiciste, pero tampoco la rechazaste.

- ¿En serio? Entonces… Lo siento, no puedo.

- De acuerdo, ¿porque no quieres salir conmigo?

- Simplemente no me interesa, pero no te preocupes teniendo tantas mujeres tras de ti, no creo que se te haga difícil encontrar compañía para salir esta noche.- le contesto

- Así que viste la entrevista.- Me dice sonriendo.

- Si, la vi.- le contesto

- Supongo que eso significa que estuviste averiguando acerca de mi en internet.- me dice.

- Eso significa que no estoy interesada en ser una mas de esas chicas tontas que andan tras de ti.- le digo muy nerviosa, cierro la puerta, enciendo mi carro ysalgo del parqueo de la Universidad.

…

**MAKOTO POV:**

Llegamos a casa con Neflite, Suzu la ex-novia de mi hermano esta parada frente a nuestra casa, veo a Neflite, y tiene un semblante serio.- Entra.- me dice, y hago lo que me dice.- 10 minutos después entra el a la casa, le pregunto que si sucedía algo y solo me contesto que no fuera a salir ese día. El teléfono sonó miles de veces al igual que el celular de mi hermano, pero nunca contesto. Parece que esta vez si va en serio lo de su ruptura con Suzu.

…

**Jueves… **

Por fin, era Jueves, estoy esperando a mi hermano en una de las bancas que se encuentran en una pequeña zona verde, bajo muchos arboles, cerca de el estacionamiento en la Universidad, mis dos clases ya habían terminado, Serena había quedado de verse con Dante así que se había ido temprano, y Rei, Mina y Nicholas no habían entrado a la ultima clase, mi celular comienza a sonar y me doy cuenta que es el mismo numero de la vez anterior. Pienso si contestar o no y me encuentro apretando el botón verde para aceptar la llamada.

- ¿Hola?.- contesto nerviosa.

- Pensé que no ibas a contestar Makoto.- trato de identificar la voz de Handsford pero no logro relacionarlas, la de Handsford siempre es fuerte y tiene un tono serio, la de esta persona también es fuerte y ronca, pero no tiene la seriedad de Handsford.

- ¿Que quieres?.-

- Hablar contigo.- me contesta

- ¿De donde me conoces?.- le pregunto

- ¿Que tal tu día? Parecías un poco confundida la última vez que te vi.- me dice

- ¿Confundida? ¿Cuando nos vimos?.- le pregunto, lo escucho reírse, y entonces logro escuchar esa misma risa algo cerca.

- No te preocupes, nunca te haría daño, es solo que no tengo otra manera para acercarme a ti.

- ¿Porque?.- le pregunto, mientras intento encontrar de donde venia la risa.

- Estas muy preguntona hoy Señorita Kino.- me dice, ¿Señorita Kino? Es el, es Handsford, mi corazón se empieza a acelerar y me comienzo a poner nerviosa.

- Se quien eres.- le digo, no me responde se queda callado, luego comienza a reírse y entonces lo veo, esta de espaldas, junto a un automóvil.

- No creo que sepas quien soy.- me dice, dejo de avanzar hacia el, y recuerdo las palabras de Serena.

**FLASHBACK:**

- Lo que quiero decir, es que probablemente si sea el del teléfono, y este interesado en ti, pero siendo tu profesor no puede tratarte de la forma en que te trata cuando están a solas, las relaciones alumna-profesor estan mas que prohibidas.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Y justo el me lo acaba de decir, el me acaba de decir porque esta haciendo esto.

_**- No te preocupes, nunca te haría daño, es solo que no tengo otra manera para acercarme a ti.**_

…

N/A:

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no pude subir antes pero aquí esta el 5 capitulo :D :D espero les guste :D :D

**Gaby: **aww que me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior :D espero q este también te guste :D

Andrew *_* UFF Andrew :$ es tan sexy :D me encantaaa :D siii el es :D :D el es el que le habla aww :D :D no se si te vaya a gustar este capitulo amiga pero realmente espero que así sea :D

**Trinidad: **:D claro la voy a seguir :D tratare de publicar lo mas pronto posible

Bueno me despido hasta el próximo capitulo ;).


	6. Chapter 6

"**OBSESIONES"**

**CAPITULO 6**

**MAKOTO POV:**

- ¿Hola?.- contesto nerviosa.

- Pensé que no ibas a contestar Makoto.- trato de encontrar un parecido entre esta voz y la de Handsford, pero, aunque los dos tienen un tono fuerte, esta persona no tiene la seriedad de Handsford.

- ¿Que quieres?.-

- Hablar contigo.- me contesta

- ¿De dónde me conoces?.- le pregunto

- ¿Que tal tu día? Parecías un poco confundida la última vez que te vi.- me dice

- ¿Confundida? ¿Cuándo nos vimos?.- le pregunto, lo escucho reírse, y creo escuchar esa misma risa algo cerca.

- No te preocupes, nunca te haría daño, si es lo que te preocupa. Es solo que no tengo otra manera para acercarme a ti.

- ¿Por qué?.- le pregunto, tratando de alargar la conversación y así intentar encontrar de donde venia la risa.

- Estas muy preguntona hoy Señorita Kino.- me dice, ¿Señorita Kino? Es el, es Handsford, mi corazón se empieza a acelerar y me comienzo a poner nerviosa.

- Se quién eres.- le digo, no me responde, luego de unos segundos comienza a reírse y entonces lo veo, está de espaldas, junto a un automóvil.

- No creo que sepas quien soy.- me dice, y me paro justo frente a él…

- Makoto ¿que Demonios estas esperando?

- ¿Neflite?

- ¡Makoto despierta! ¿No piensas ir a clases?.- Me dice mientras lo escucho golpear la puerta de mi habitación. Abro con dificultad los ojos y miro el reloj sobre mi mesa de noche y me doy cuenta que son las 7:15. Salto fuera de mi cama y me meto a bañar, la primera clase la tengo a las 8:10 y me había quedado dormida.

Es miércoles, 2 semanas han pasado desde que recibí por primera y única vez aquella llamada, nadie había vuelto a llamar. Luego de que Serena me dijera su teoría acerca de que mi atractivo profesor Andrew Handsford estaba interesado en mí, no había paraba de soñar con el e incluso en mis sueños descubría que él era quien me llamaba, en una de las tantas noches en las que soñé con descubrirlo, el estaba en uno de mis lugares favoritos Red Mango, Serena y yo estábamos por entrar al lugar cuando recibía su llamada, nos sentábamos en una de las mesas de adentro debido a que amo el aire acondicionado y odio el calor, luego veía hacia las mesas que colocan afuera con grandes sombrillas de jardín y lo veía a el, hablando por celular, el no me veía a mi porque el vidrio era obscuro y obviamente no se puede ver hacia adentro, así que con Serena salíamos y nos sentábamos en la mesa que estaba atrás de él, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que nos sentamos ahí? Bueno era un sueño, nada en los sueños es lógico ¿verdad?.

**…**

**SERENA POV:**

Abro el refri en busca de comida, y me encuentro solo con un yogurt y un par de huevos, mamá dijo que vendría hoy por la tarde, e iríamos de compras, desayunar un par de huevos con un yogurt simplemente no me parece la mejor opción. Escucho el timbre de mi celular y corro a mi cuarto.

- ¿Hola?.- contesto

- ¡ME VOY A CASAR!.- me gritan

- ¿Villu?

- Por supuesto.

- ¡OH POR DIOS!.- Exclamo

- Exacto. – me contesta

- pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿En dónde?

- En Japón obviamente, cuando pues… probablemente dentro de un par de semanas.

- ¿No se supone que ya estas casada?

- No por la iglesia.

- ¿Ya hablaste con mi tía?

- Eres la primera a la que le digo, Ricky me lo acaba de proponer. Escucha te mandare un correo con la fecha en que llegaremos una vez que lo hayamos decidido. No puedo esperar para iniciar con los preparativos.

- Claro, cuando le cuente a Makoto se emocionara tanto como yo.

- Me lo imagino, salúdala de mi parte, tengo que cortar, hay muchas personas a las que aun tengo que hablarle incluyendo a mis padres.

- De acuerdo, adiós.- me despido, no podría haber iniciado la mañana de mejor manera, termino de prepararme y cuando estoy lista salgo de camino a la universidad antes de que Esmeralda despierte y me pida que la lleve.

**…**

**MAKOTO POV:**

Son las 8.15 estoy subiendo las escaleras hacia el salón, se me ha hecho tarde para mi clase de Filosofía, la puerta del aula está cerrada, la toco dos veces y por fin la puerta se abre, Handsford me recibe con su tan familiar semblante serio.- Llega tarde señorita Kino.- Me dice.

- Lo siento profesor.- le contesto, entro y veo mi lugar de siempre ocupado, así que decido sentarme en la esquina, hasta el final de la fila, hay lugares más adelante, pero estar al frente significaba estar más cerca de él, no sé lo que me estaba pasando, pero últimamente no podía mantenerme tranquila e indiferente como lo hacía antes frente a él, y no quería que él se diera cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando.

- ¿Considera conveniente que le baje un punto por llegar tarde señorita Kino?.- me pregunta Handsford.

- Si profesor, lo siento, no volverá a suceder.- le contesto, trato de evitar su mirada penetrante y me encuentro con el rostro incrédulo de Mina.

- Por ser la primera vez, lo dejare pasar señorita Kino.- Me dice Handsford luego de un gran momento de silencio. Andrew comienza a hablar sobre la noción genética y el problema de la definición de ser, lo sigo con la mirada mientras se desplaza entre su computadora y la proyección en la pizarra, lo miro sin apartar la mirada de el, es realmente guapo, alto, incluso más alto que yo, tiene los músculos muy bien formados sin caer en lo vulgar, sus ojos son azules, muy hermosos, sigo estudiando cada centímetro de su rostro y de pronto sus mirada se detiene en mi, rápidamente agacho la mirada, y finjo estar tomando notas.

**…**

**SERENA POV: **

Encuentro un espacio en donde estacionarme dentro del parqueo de la Universidad, la noticia de Villu me hizo el día, siempre nos hemos llevado bien, y aunque ella nunca pareció descontenta con el hecho de que Ricky no quisiera casarse por la Iglesia, yo sabía que en el fondo eso le preocupaba, le preocupaba que Ricky dudara del amor que sentían el uno por el otro, nunca me lo dijo, mucho menos me pregunto qué pensaba sobre la decisión de él, pero si lo hubiese hecho sin dudarlo le había afirmado que Ricky estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella, se notaba en la forma en que la miraba y le hablaba, y parece que no me equivoque, seguramente Ricky estaba esperando por un poco de estabilidad en la vida de los dos, y así poder darle a mi prima la boda con la que ella siempre ha soñado, con la que todas soñamos.

Bajo del automóvil y comienzo a caminar hacia el edificio de la facultad de administración.- Serena Tsukino.- escucho que me llaman, me detengo en busca de la persona que me hablo, y me encuentro con Darien, viste siempre con su elegante traje y unos lentes estilo aviador.

- Hola.- me dice acercándose

- Hola, ¿me… estaba esperando? Pensé que había quedado claro que no me interesa ser una de esas chicas que…

- En realidad tenía que hablar con otra persona.- me dice interrumpiéndome

- ¿en serio?.- le pregunto un poco decepcionada. El me mira detenidamente y luego sonríe.

- Lo siento por… perseguirte un poco.

- ¿un poco?

- De acuerdo, supongo que exagere al intentar salir contigo.

- Acepto las disculpas.- Le contesto

- De acuerdo, entonces… fue un gusto verte Serena Tsukino, hasta luego.- se despide mientras me extiende la mano, yo la tomo y él se acerca rápidamente y me da un beso en la mejilla.- No te preocupes, no volveré a tratar de salir contigo.- me dice, mientras comienza a alejarse de mí.

¿Que no tratara de salir conmigo? – Sr. Shields…- dejo escapar las palabra de mi boca, el se detiene y me mira expectante.

- Podemos ser amigos.- le digo lo primero que se me ocurre.

- ¿Amigos?

- Si, no se, podemos…- me detengo a pensar un poco lo que estoy a punto de decir, y finalmente lo digo.- Podemos ir a desayunar, si es que aun no lo hace.

- De hecho, ya desayune.- me contesta un poco apenado.

- oh, no hay problema.- le contesto moviendo la mano de una lado a otro, su celular comienza a sonar lo saca de su saco y contesta.

- ¿Que sucede?... Acabo de hablar con él ¿Por qué?... no creo que el tenga esa intención, no está para nada interesado en el negocio… ¿Luther?... dile que está bien, que se comunique con los demás miembros y que nos reunamos a las 9 para desayunar, ya voy de camino para su casa… No, a ella la veré d en el café de siempre.- dice y termina la llamada sin esperar la respuesta de quien sea que le estuviese hablando.- acaba de decir ¿reunámonos para desayunar? ¿No me acaba de decir que ya había desayunado? ¿Y quién es "ella"?

Mira su reloj y luego me mira a mi.- Me tengo que ir, pero lo de ser amigos… suena interesante.- me dice con un tono de duda en su voz.

- Claro.- le contesto, y nuevamente la decepción se hace presente en mi voz, ni siquiera sé porque me siento decepcionada

- Hasta luego.- me contesta y se aleja de mí. Las veces que me invito a salir, ninguna la acepte, y hoy al parecer ha entendido que a pesar de que me parece un hombre muy atractivo, demasiado atractivo, no puedo aceptar salir con el porqué quien me gusta es Diamante, entonces, si el que entendiera esto es lo que eh querido desde que Dante apareció, ¿porque me hizo sentir un poco decepcionada su negativa a mi invitación a desayunar, acabo de ser… rechazada.

**…**

**MAKOTO POV:**

Faltan pocos minutos para terminar la clase, trato de no levantar la mirada en lo que resta de tiempo y me concentro en hacer líneas alrededor de la página de mi cuaderno, siento su mirada y eso solo hace que me ponga más nerviosa.

- De acuerdo Señorita Kino ¿cuántos tipos de lógica hay y cuáles son?.- me pregunta, y yo me quedo en blanco, ¿lógica? ¿no estaba hablando sobre el ser?

- Miro a mi alrededor en busca de ayuda y al primero que veo es a Nicholas, el comienza a mover la boca, trato de entender lo que me está diciendo pero simplemente no logro descifrar lo que dice.

- Señor Kumada, ya que al parecer usted sabe la respuesta, díganosla.- dice Andrew sorprendiéndonos a Nicholas y a mí.

- Este… ¿La lógica formal y la dialéctica?

- ¿En que se basa la lógica formal señorita Kino?.- Dios, ¿porque me pregunta a mi? Pff como si necesitara una razón para molestarme.

- No lo sé profesor.- le contesto sin levantar la mirada de mi cuaderno.

- En el principio de la identidad.- dice Handsford.- Nos quedaremos hasta aquí, nos vemos la otra semana.- dice, yo tomo rápidamente mis cosas y me dirijo a la salida.

- Señorita Kino, necesito hablar con usted.- me dice Andrew, comienzo a sentir un hormigueo en las manos, y siento que mis orejas se ponen calientes. Que me está pasando, es solo el imbécil de Handsford.

Luego de que todos salen, me acerco a la silla donde está sentado, el me mira de la misma manera en que lo hizo la primera vez en el curso pre-universitario. De manera fría pero como si estuviese estudiándome ¿o yo me estoy volviendo paranoica?

- ¿Que sucede?.- Me dice, aun sentado.

- No sé, usted es el que quiere hablar conmigo.- le contesto

- Vaya, parece que está regresando la señorita Kino que conozco.- me dice.

- Lo siento profesor, le prometo que no volveré a llegar tarde.- Le contesto, ignorando su comentario.

- No es de eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo.- me dice

- ¿Entonces?.- le pregunto, pero sigo evitando su mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa? Hoy has estado muy distraída, incluso tu novio trato de ayudarte y tú estabas tan distraída que no pudiste entenderlo.

- El no es mi novio, yo no tengo novio.- me apresuro a decir mirándolo por fin a los ojos, y me encuentro queriendo dejar en claro que no lo tengo, que estoy… disponible, pero mi valentía dura poco y bajo de nuevo la mirada.

- Habían puestos al frente en los que te podrías haber sentado, siempre te gusta estar al frente ¿porque te fuiste hasta el final?.- me pregunta.

- No me di cuenta.- le contesto, y por una parte me siento un poco contenta al saber que se ha percatado de mi preferencia por estar al frente, levanto un poco la mirada y me doy cuenta que Andrew está desconcertado, con el ceño fruncido.

- De acuerdo.- me dice y se pone de pie, automáticamente doy un paso hacia atrás, mi corazón comienza a acelerarse y dejo caer mi celular, me agacho a recogerlo y al levantarme me encuentro con la mirada confundida de Andrew, luego abre más sus ojos y me mira detenidamente como si hubiese descubierto algo.

- Oh no, no Makoto.- Me grita, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia su escritorio.

- ¿No qué? ¿Qué sucede?.- le pregunto confundida, pero sin dejar de notar que me llamo Makoto, en lugar de señorita Kino, lo había hecho antes, pero hoy se sentía diferente. Yo me sentía diferente.

- Sal de aquí por favor.- me dice y se lleva la mano a la frente, luego la desliza colocando sus manos en su cadera, pero sin mirarme.

- ¿Le sucede algo?.- le pregunto aun confundida.

- Solo sal por favor.- me dice alzando más la voz, mientras señala la puerta, yo sigo confundida, aunque él parece tener claro lo que está sucediendo. Salgo rápidamente del aula y me dirijo al punto de encuentro con mis amigas y Nicholas.

Al llegar a la cafe busco a mis amigos entre las demás personas, logro ver a Mina y a Nicholas en una de las mesas de en medio, camino en su dirección.

- ¿Que sucede Mako?.- Me pregunta Mina.

- ¿Qué sucede de qué? ¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo?.- le pregunto exaltada.

- Cálmate Makoto, Mina solo está preocupada como todos nosotros.- me dice Rei.

- ¿De que hablan, porque están preocupados? no sucede nada.- Les digo tratando de parecer calmada, en lo cual obviamente fallo- ¿No han visto a Serena?.- Les pregunto y los tres niegan con la cabeza.

- ¿No sucede nada?.- me pregunta Rei con indignación.- Primero, cuando el profesor te dijo que te bajaría un punto estuviste de acuerdo, cosa muy rara porque siempre estas discutiendo y alegando un sinfín de excusas para hacer quedar mal al profe, segundo había un puesto vacio justo a la par mía, pero te fuiste hasta el fondo del salón, cuando a ti siempre te gusta estar al frente, para poder poner más atención, tercero y en esto coincido en tu teoría acerca de entre mas al frente estés, mejor concentración tienes, estuviste distraída durante toda la clase, Handsford se dio cuenta y por eso te hizo preguntas, y por ultimo…- dice Rei y hace una pausa como si dudara en decirlo o no…

- Por último, cada vez que Handsford te miraba tu bajabas la mirada, como si el solo hecho de encontrarte con su mirada te causara algo.- me dijo Rei, bajando la voz, tratando que nadie más que los que estábamos en la mesa escucháramos.

- Dime Makoto… te gusta Handsford ¿verdad?.- me pregunta Mina, una pregunta que yo no me quería hacer, porque tenía miedo de la respuesta.

- Escuchen chicas, esta plática me hace sentir… incomodo, esto es más una plática de mujeres, creo que yo salgo sobrando, así que me iré a la siguiente clases las veo ahí, no te preocupes no diré nada.- me dice Nicholas guiñándome el ojo.

- Gracias.- le contesto

- ¿Y bien?.- me dice Mina

- ¿Y bien qué?.- le contesto

- ¿Te gusta?.- me pregunta acercándose más a mí.

- No se.- contesto después de pensarlo por unos minutos.

- ¿No sabes? Vaya eso es un avance, por lo menos no lo negaste.- Me dice Mina, y tiene razón ¿por qué no lo negué?

¿De qué quería hablar contigo?.- Me pregunta Rei

- De lo mismo.- Le contesto.- Me hizo la misma pregunta que ustedes, que si sucedía algo, que me había visto distraída y que si no me había dado cuenta de que habían puestos al frente para poder sentarme.

- ¿Solo eso te dijo?.- me pregunta nuevamente Rei, como si pensara que le estoy ocultando algo, lo cual no es así.

- Bueno Mako, no sé, piensa muy bien esto, sabes que una relación no puede haber entre ustedes dos.- me dice Mina

- No, miren yo sé que no me gusta, de hecho yo estoy enamorada de Zafiro un amigo de la infancia.- Les digo y me doy cuenta que estoy tratando de sonar emocionada al hablar de Zaff, cuando antes el solo pensar en el, me hacía sentir un hormigueo en las manos y mi coraz… entonces lo entiendo, es lo que ahora me pasa con Andrew, cuando estaba con el, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y ese maldito hormigueo en las manos.

- Escuchen, es hora de entrar a la siguiente clase, no quiero llegar tarde también.- les digo y me levanto.

**…**

**SERENA POV:**

Por fin había terminado mi clase, no sé porque este día había encontrado tan aburrida esta materia. Mi celular suena indicando un nuevo mensaje.

**Makoto: **Necesito hablar contigo, almorcemos en tu casa.

¿No piensa que podría tener algún plan para salir con Dante?, que haría si hubiese aceptado salir con el ahora.

**Flashback:**

- Hola Dante.- contesto la tercera llamada finalmente.

- Hola Sere, ¿estabas en clase, por eso no podías contestar?.- me pregunta, me había llamado 2 veces más pero no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él.

- Si, acabo de salir.- le miento.

- ¿Quieres que nos veamos? Te invito a almorzar.- me dice.

- Bueno, es que mamá estará en casa y quiere que la acompañe a comprar unas cosas.- le digo, prácticamente no es una mentira completa, mamá si quedo en venir hoy.

- Esta bien, te hablo luego.- me dice cortando la llamada, sin darme oportunidad de despedirme, ¿se habrá enojado?, me siento incomoda con la idea de que estuviese enojado conmigo, pero no tanto como hubiese esperado.

**Fin del flashback:**

**Serena:** De acuerdo, nos vemos en la cafe, para irnos juntas.

- Y bien, ¿Qué paso?.- le digo a Mako cuando la veo.

- ¿Me vas a invitar a almorzar?.- me pregunta

- Si vamos.- le contesto

- mmm no, así de mala gana no quiero nada.- me dice poniendo cara de indignación.

- ash, está bien…- le digo.- ¿Makoto te gustaría almorzar conmigo?.- le pregunto con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

- Hay que linda, si claro.- me responde con otra sonrisa.

- Esto fue bastante ridículo. Se me había olvidado, Esmeralda seguramente estará en el apartamento, así que mejor vayamos a tu casa y pedimos algo para comer - le digo

…

**En la casa de Makoto…**

- ¿Y eso que no saliste con Dante hoy?.- me pregunta Mako mientras nos sentamos en el sofá de su sala luego de comernos una pizza entera.

- Pues, no tenia ánimos para salir.- le contesto

- De acuerdo ¿qué sucede?

- ¿por qué?.- le pregunto confundida.

- Has estado hablando de Dante cada día, cada hora, cada minuto desde que lo conociste, es demasiado raro que hallas desaprovechado la oportunidad de salir con él.

- Como sea, ¿de que querías hablar conmigo?.- le pregunto, en mi intento de cambiar de tema.

- Serena, no sé qué me pasa.- me dice hundiendo su cara en uno de los cojines.

- Escúpelo Makoto, ¿Qué pasa?.- le digo, quitando con fuerza el cojín al que se aferraba.

- Todo es tu culpa Serena.

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hice?

- ¿te acuerdas de mi profesor y de la llamada?

- Si.- le contesto

- ¿Recuerdas tu teoría sobre el interesado en mi y llamándome a mi celular?

- ¡NOOOO!.- exclamo en un tono de incredulidad y sorpresa.

- ¿No que? .- me pregunta

- Comprobaste mi teoría y resulto cierta ¿verdad?.- le digo

- No es eso, lo que pasa es que desde que tú me diste tu opinión, no dejo de pensar en la posibilidad de que él sea la persona que me llamo, aunque eso ya no importa porque no volví a recibir otra llamada. El hecho es que creo que me comienza a gustar.- termina de decir.

- De acuerdo, entiendo el que estés alarmada.- le digo.- Ya te lo había dicho, la relación romántica entre alumna-profesor está prohibida.

- Lo sé Serena, no es que vaya andar con él, además el no está interesado en mi.

- ¿cómo lo sabes?.- le pregunto

- ¿Qué te pasa? Eso es lo de menos, tú misma acabas de decir que esa relación es más que imposible.

- No, no, no, yo dije que está prohibida, no que fuera imposible, si te gusta el tipo yo te poyo, ve por el mi pequeño puma.

- ¿Puma?.- me dice riendo.

- Déjame ser.

- De acuerdo.

- Ahora, lo importante es saber que siente tu sexy educador, ¿has notado algo raro en su modo de tratarte?

- Si te refieres a su constante odio hacia mí, si. De hecho hoy me saco del salón, luego de ser él quien quería hablar conmigo.

- ¿y eso?

- Lo que pasa es que hoy llegue tarde, así que me senté al fondo porque mi puesto ya estaba ocupado, y además no quería estar tan cerca de él porque últimamente me pone nerviosa que se me quede viendo, la cosa es que al final de la clase me dijo que quería hablar conmigo …

**Flashback:**

- ¿Que sucede?.- Me dice, aun sentado.

- No sé, usted es el que quiere hablar conmigo.- le contesto

- Vaya, parece que está regresando la señorita Kino que conozco.- me dice.

- Lo siento profesor, le prometo que no volveré a llegar tarde.- Le contesto, ignorando su comentario.

- No es de eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo.- me dice

- ¿Entonces?.- le pregunto, pero sigo evitando su mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa? Hoy has estado muy distraída, incluso tu novio trato de ayudarte y tú estabas tan distraída que no pudiste entenderlo.

- El no es mi novio, yo no tengo novio.- me apresuro a decir mirándolo por fin a los ojos, y me encuentro queriendo dejar en claro que no lo tengo, que estoy… disponible, pero mi valentía dura poco y bajo de nuevo la mirada.

- Habían puestos al frente en los que te podrías haber sentado, siempre te gusta estar al frente ¿porque te fuiste hasta el final?.- me pregunta.

- No me di cuenta.- le contesto, y por una parte me siento un poco contenta al saber que se ha percatado de mi preferencia por estar al frente, levanto un poco la mirada y me doy cuenta que Andrew está desconcertado, con el ceño fruncido.

- De acuerdo.- me dice y se pone de pie, automáticamente doy un paso hacia atrás, mi corazón comienza a acelerarse y dejo caer mi celular, me agacho a recogerlo y al levantarme me encuentro con la mirada confundida de Andrew, luego abre más sus ojos y me mira detenidamente como si hubiese descubierto algo.

- Oh no, no Makoto.- Me grita, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia su escritorio.

- ¿No qué? ¿Qué sucede?.- le pregunto confundida, pero sin dejar de notar que me llamo Makoto, en lugar de señorita Kino, lo había hecho antes, pero hoy se sentía diferente. Yo me sentía diferente.

- Sal de aquí por favor.- me dice y se lleva la mano a la frente, luego la desliza colocando sus manos en su cadera, pero sin mirarme.

- ¿Le sucede algo?.- le pregunto aun confundida.

- Solo sal por favor.- me dice alzando más la voz, mientras señala la puerta, yo sigo confundida, aunque él parece tener claro lo que está sucediendo.

**Fin del flashback**

- Y eso fue lo que paso.- termina de decir Makoto

- Amiga, tu profesor ya se dio cuenta.

- ¿de qué?

- De que sientes algo por el.- le contesto

- Deja de sacar conclusiones.- me dice

- Makoto se te olvida que es psicólogo, estos tipos aprenden a leer cada movimiento corporal que hagas, seguro aprenderás eso tu en un par de años. Quien quita y hasta te enseñen a leer la mente.

- ¡OH POR DIOS! .- exclama mientras se pone de pie.

- Cálmate, mi consejo es que actúes como siempre, o por lo menos trates de evitar un acercamiento hasta que no estés segura de lo que tú y el sienten.- le digo.

Escuchamos abrir la puerta y vemos entrar a Neflite con Suzu mientras se dan un beso. Makoto comienza a aclararse la voz lo cual hace que ellos se separen.

- Hola niñas, pensé que comerían en casa de Serena.- dice Neflite mientras se pasa un dedo por la boca limpiándose los labios.

- Decidimos comer aquí.- le contesta Mako

- Hola Neflite, vamos de salida, iremos a tomar algo con Makoto.- le digo, buscando mis zapatos.

- De acuerdo, tengan cuidado.- dice Neflite.- nosotros veremos una película y luego iré a dejar a Suzu a su casa.

- Sí, claro.- contesta Makoto con un tono sarcástico.

- Nos vemos luego.- Le digo a Neflite, mientras arrastro a Makoto y ella toma su bolso.

**…**

- Pensé que habían terminado.- le digo a Mako mientras conduzco.

- Yo también, ya habían durado demasiado tiempo separados.- me dice

- Seguro no tardan en terminar de nuevo.- le digo.

- Es probable.- Me contesta.- ¿A dónde vamos?.- me pregunta después de un par de minutos

- A un Kissaten.- le respondo

- No Serena, esos lugares son demasiados aburridos.- me dice

- ¿Ya has ido a uno?.- le pregunto

- No, pero solo va gente aburrida.

- Claro que no.- le contesto

- ¿Ya has ido a uno?.- me hace la misma pregunta que le acabo de hacer.

- No, pero nosotras iremos, significa que no solo va gente aburrida.

- Hablo en serio Sere, leí en internet que solo van estudiantes y hombres de negocios.

- Somos estudiantes.- le contesto.

- ¿Por qué quieres ir ahí?.- me pregunta

- Es bueno conocer nuevos lugares.- Mako se queda en silencio pero siento su mirada, la vuelvo a ver y tiene esa expresión de querer averiguar y llegar hasta el fondo de la situación, sacar hasta lo más profundo, típico de aspirantes a psicología, siempre quieren llegar al fondo de todo.

- ¡LO HAS VISTO DE NUEVO!.- Grita Makoto sorprendiéndome.

- ¡DIOS! Mako me asustaste.- le digo

- Pero… pensé que no te interesaba.- me dice Mako

- No me interesa.- le contesto sin desviar la mirada de la carretera.

- Uuuuh, bien sabes de quien te hablo ¿verdad?.- me dice.- ¿Estás segura de que va a estar ahí?

- No tiene nada que ver mi interés por ir a ese lugar con Darien.

- Ya hasta lo llamas por su nombre, y si, tiene que ver, es un lugar para hombres de negocios, espera… ¿ y si hoy no se le ocurre ir a ese lugar?

- El quedo de verse con "ella" en el mismo café de siempre- dije haciendo énfasis en el "ella"

- aaah entonces vamos a espiarlo.- me dice

- No, vamos por un té.- le contesto

- No me gusta el té.

- Pues te tomas un café Makoto.- le digo irritada.

- Hay por lo menos unos 5 Kissaten ¿Como sabremos que él estará justo en ese?

- Leí en una página confiable de internet que el siempre asiste al mismo lugar.- le contesto.

- ¿Has estado buscando información sobre él? Parece que si te interesa.- me dice y no le contesto.- Ahora entiendo, por tu hombre de negocios rechazaste a Dante, Dios, Serena, si te gusta en serio.- me dice

- Ya te dije que no es así.- le contesto. Por fin llegamos al Kissaten, entramos y nos sentamos en una de las mesas en la esquina, se ve un poco mas privado, si el llega a venir, este sería el lugar perfecto para observar con quién demonios había quedado de verse.

Luego de un par de minutos un hombre de cabello plateado y largo entra al local, me llama la atención porque está bien vestido, y parece como estar buscando a alguien, luego observa hacia nosotras y nos sonríe, sus o viajan por todo el lugar una vez más, aparte de nosotras solo hay 2 mesas mas ocupadas, unos segundos después sale del lugar.

- Eso fue raro.- me dice Makoto, mientras le hace de señas a una de las empleadas del lugar.

- No estaba mal.- le contesto

- Buenas tardes, ya decidieron que van a ordenar.- pregunta una joven de cabello corto.

- Un vaso con agua, por favor.- le contesta Mako

- Yo quiero un café.- le digo rápidamente

- con gusto, ¿Qué especialidad le gustaría?

- el menos amargo, por favor.- contesto, sin despegar la mirada de la puerta de entrada, cuando justo entra de nuevo el hombre de cabellos plateados, seguido de Shields. La mesera mira hacia la puerta en busca de su nuevo cliente.

- Con gusto señorita, mi compañera seguirá atendiéndolas.- dice con una sonrisa y sale rápidamente hacia donde Shields. El ya se ah sentado a 2 mesas de nosotras.

- PFF Zorra ofrecida.- digo molesta.

- ¿Celosa?.- me pregunta Mako

- Toma.- le digo a Mako extendiendo mi brazo con un libro en mis manos, ignorando su pregunta.

- ¿Qué?.- dice, mientras toma el libro confundida.

- Tú dijiste que solo vienen estudiantes y hombres de negocios.

- No creo que nos pregunten si somos estudiantes.- me contesta, un par de minutos más tarde entra una señora, de unos cincuenta y algo, muy bien vestida, de cabello castaño, con un rostro amable. Se acerca a Shields y el se levanta para saludarla. De acuerdo esperaba que se encontrara con otra mujer.

**1 hora más tarde…**

- Serena, en serio tenemos que irnos, tengo que entregar un trabajo mañana y aun no lo termino.- me dice Makoto

- Mako solo unos minutos más.

- Ni siquiera podemos escuchar lo que dicen, y aunque escucháramos no creo que estén hablando de algo realmente interesante.

- De acuerdo, vámonos .- le digo resignada, ni siquiera sé porque vine en primer lugar, bueno si, quería saber quién era la tipa con la que se encontraría, Makoto le hizo de señas a la mesera para que nos llevara la cuenta, luego de dejar el dinero en la mesa, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la salida, me di cuenta que el tipo de cabello color plata nos había estado observando, era más que obvio que era el guardaespaldas de Shields, lo vi la primera vez que nos encontramos, en la universidad.

- Que les vaya bien señoritas.- nos dijo el guardaespaldas cuando pasamos frente a él.

- Muchas gracias.- le conteste. Shields levanto la mirada, la sorpresa asomo en su mirada cuando por fin me vio, seguí caminando como si no lo hubiese reconocido, muy tonto de mi parte porque fue más que obvio que si lo había hecho.

- Serena Tsukino.- me llama Darien.

- Me detuve y puse mi mejor cara de sorpresa, luego le sonreí mientras lo saludaba agitando mi mano, se puso de pie y se aproximo a mí saludándome con un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Ya te vas?.- me pregunta

- Si, es que solo venimos a estudiar un poco.- le conteste, apretando mas el libro que llevaba en la mano.

- Claro.- me contesto con una sonrisa sarcástica que no entendí del todo.

- Te presento a mi amiga, ella es Makoto Kino.- le dije señalando a Mako.- Mako el es el señor Shields.

- Mucho gusto señorita Kino, ya se lo dije a tu amiga, solo llámenme Darien.- dijo él.

- Mucho gusto Darien.- ¿Darien? Ni si quiera yo lo llamaba por su nombre y a Mako se le hizo muy fácil hacerlo.

- Bueno debes estar ocupado, nos veremos en otra ocasión. – le digo, mientras dirijo mi mirada a la señora que nos observa.

- Ah claro, ella es mi tía Aiko.- dijo presentando a la elegante señora con la que estaba.

- oh, mucho gusto señoritas.- dice, mientras nos da un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

- Tía ella es mi amiga Serena Tsukino y su amiga Makoto Kino.

- ¿tu amiga?.- pregunto la señora Aiko sorprendida.

- Si.- contesto Darien sonriendo.

- Ya veo, mi Darien debe de apreciarte mucho, el no suele tener amigas.- me dice sonriendo.

- No veo el porqué siendo tan… popular entre las chicas.- le digo un poco irritada por mi afirmación.

- Oh no querida, no te confundas, no es lo mismo una chica con la cual pasa el rato que una verdadera amiga, bueno hubo una chica que era un encanto, pero se caso y se fue del país.- increíble hasta su tía sabe la clase de tipo que es su sobrino, es tan patán que no puede tener ni una sola amiga sin llevársela a la cama.

- Ya veo, ella debe de haber sido una amiga muy especial entonces.- que tonta, de todo lo que me dijo lo único que pude mencionar es acerca de esa chica.

- Si, se querían como hermanos.- aclaro Aiko, entendiendo mi mala interpretación de la relación que sostenían su sobrino con la susodicha, luego desvió su mirada a Mako, pude ver de reojo como Makoto se enderezaba ante la mirada de la tía de Darien.

- Disculpa querida ¿de casualidad, nos hemos visto antes?.- dijo, y su pregunta nos sorprendió a las dos.

- oh… am… no…no lo creo, de ser así la recordaría.- contesta Mako amablemente.

- Makoto Kino… Kino, Kino… ¿en donde eh escuchado tu nombre?.- pregunta la señora Aiko, pero es más una pregunta para sí misma.- Ah, puede que tú seas…

- Tía, dijiste que tenias que regresar al hospital.- interrumpió Darien.

- ah cierto, ya se me hizo tarde.

- Bueno señora, fue un gusto conocerla, nosotras nos tenemos que ir.- le dije despidiéndome, Makoto hizo lo mismo y salimos del lugar.

- Así que… ¿su amiga?.- dice Mako mientras se abrocha el cinturón.

- ¿Escuchaste? Hasta su familia sabe que es incapaz de conocer a una mujer sin llevársela a la cama.

- Bueno, pues al parecer no tiene interés en llevarte a la cama.- me contesta, lo cual me deja pensativa.

- Crees… ¿que no le gusto?.- le pregunto cuando llegamos a su casa.

Mako me mira confundida, y luego de unos segundos me contesta.- ¿A ti te gusta?

- No.- le contesto

- Entonces no debería importarte si le gustas o no.- me contesta

- ¿Quieres decir que no le gusto?

- No se…

- ¿Que no estás estudiando psicología? Deberías de darte cuenta de cosas como esas.

- No creo que funcione de esa forma.- me contesta riendo.- ¿Como esta eso de ser amigos?

- Ahora en la mañana me lo encontré, tenía varios días desde la última vez que lo vi, el se disculpo por insistir en salir conmigo tantas veces, y me dijo que me dejaría de molestar. Cuando se estaba yendo… yo… le dije que podíamos ser amigos y el acepto.

- Tú no quieres ser solo su amiga Serena. Te conozco demasiado bien como para darme cuenta que a ti te intereso desde que lo conociste, lo que pasa es que la llegada de Dante te vino a alborotar las hormonas.- Mi celular comenzó a sonar y me apresure a contestar al ver que era mi mamá.

- Hola mamá.- conteste, Makoto me hace señas despidiéndose, yo le sonrió y le digo adiós con la mano, mientras ella se baja del automóvil.

- Pensé que ya estabas en el apartamento.- le digo mirando mi reloj que indican las 5:30 pm.

- No podre llegar Serena, tengo demasiado trabajo, así que nos veremos el fin de semana que vengas a casa.- me dice mi mamá.

- Pero ya no tengo comida.- le contesto

- Ya lo sé, y sabes que no me gusta que tú hagas las compras, compras cosas innecesarias, así que puedes comer fuera para mientras.

- Esta bien, entonces te veo el sábado.- le digo, luego de terminar con la llamada salgo de camino a mi casa, este día ha sido demasiado cansado, lo único que quiero es tirarme en mi cama y despertar hasta mañana.

**…**

**Al día siguiente…**

- Serena.- Escucho a lo lejos la voz chillona de Esmeralda.- ¡SERENA!.- Vuelve a llamarme esta vez acompañada de unos golpes en la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres Esmeralda?.- le contesto aun soñolienta

- Te buscan.- me contesta

- ¿Quién?

- El tipo de la otra vez, lo deje afuera esperando.- Me contesta

¿De la otra vez? ¡Dante!.- ¿Afuera? ¿No lo dejaste entrar?.- le pregunto molesta, mientras salgo rápidamente de mi cama.

- Esta afuera esperando.- me dice Esmeralda una vez que salgo de mi cuarto.

- ¿Que no te enseñaron que es de mala educación no dejar entrar a los invitados a la casa?

- Pues yo no lo invite, así que no me parece de mala educación.- me contesto, le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos, mientras me dirijo a la puerta para dejar entrar a Dante.

- Lo siento Esme…- Comienzo a decir cuando abro la puerta, pero me quedo callada al darme cuenta que no es Dante quien está esperando.

- Cielos, señorita Tsukino, si de verdad quiere que seamos amigos, deberíamos de evitar este tipo de… situaciones.- me dice mientras me mira de pies a cabeza. Dios, estoy con mi ropa de dormir, es decir un diminuto short, una camiseta blanca de tirantes y sin sujetador ¿Por qué no me puse algo más decente antes de salir? ¿Por qué duermo con tan poca ropa? Y lo más importante… ¿Qué hace Darien Shields aquí?

**…**

**N/A:**

**Hola! :D, lo siento, se que han pasado varias semanas desde que actualice pero es que tuve un gran problema, han escuchado que cuando hay una gran tormenta, con rayos, relámpagos y todo eso tenemos que apagar y apagar los objetos eléctricos como televisores, computadoras etc… bueno pues estaba por empezar a llover en mi ciudad, y cuando estaba por apagar la computadora un mega rayo cayo, y mi compu murió se imaginaran el alboroto de mis padres cuando se dieron cuenta que fundí la compu :D… los convencí de comprarme una nueva, pero el capitulo que iba publicar se perdió, así que me toco escribirlo de nuevo, pero por fin logre terminarlo, así que aquí lo traigo, hoy es más largo que de costumbre, espero no se aburran, este capítulo lo vimos más que todo desde la perspectiva de Serena y trato mas sobre ella, pero aun asi paso algo interesante con Mako…**

**Bueno me despido, dejen sus reviews porfa :D eso me anima a seguir, díganme que les gustaría que pasara y también que no les gustaría que pase ¿Por qué no?.**

**Zasury923 : GRACIAS ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE :D**

**Jahy: nena :D espero que te guste este capítulo también :D siii esas miraditas no son así de nada más. Haha :D**


End file.
